


Overdrive

by GalexAriax



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ballet Dancer Hyuck, Ballet Dancer Lee Donghyuck, Blood, Car Sex, Drinking, Explict Content, Gunplay, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Mark, Mark eats hyuck out, Mark is like so in love with hyuck, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Rimming, Slight Cum Play, Slow Build, Smoking, Time Skips, Unconsciousness, Use of choloroform, Violence, idk man i’m not good at writing smut, it’s very slight but i’ll still add it, mark is like 5 years older than hyuck, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexAriax/pseuds/GalexAriax
Summary: Mark kisses the other side of the gun before putting it back on his chest.His heart thumps against the muzzle.“I want to be yours, Hyuck.”Mark’s voice is deep and raw and his eyes never leave the youngers as he speaks. Sounds like he’s been desperately pleading for the longest. He feels hungry for the dancer’s attention.Mark’s never felt this vulnerable.Hundreds want to put a bullet through the mob bosses’ brains yet here he is, in between a ballet dancer’s thighs practically begging for him to take over him as he holds a gun to his chest.It would be simple for the younger to switch the safety off and pull the trigger and burst his heart.And it’s so crazy how the younger can flip a switch inside him. He smiles at Mark, an innocent smile as if he didn’t have a nine millimeter digging into his chest.“I know.” He whispers into Mark’s lipsOrMaria Boss Mark is in love with ballet dancer Hyuck
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 34
Kudos: 235





	Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> This story us purely fictional and was made for my self indulgent reasons oof. I in no shape or form condone violence nor do I wish to glorify gangs or the mafia. I know nothing about ballet Btw so feel free to correct me on anything! Also i have like no idea how to write smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ so like idk it’s something spicy for the plot. There will be some time skips so I hope you can follow along (: I enjoyed writing this and hope you can enjoy reading as well!

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
He first saw him when he accompanied one of his members to his daughter’s recital. He was at the bottom of the stage off to the side guiding the children into their correct order in the line. He watched as he knelt down and fixed a young girl’s tutu with delicate touches as to not ruin the lace that decorated it. He smiled once he was done and pinched her cheek.

The hue lights from the stage reflected off the vinyl floor on to his golden skin. When he turned he could see a slight shimmer of glitter from his cheekbones. His lips were a tinted rose that matched the slight blush on his cheek. A matching flower crown with small white flowers sat on his ashe brown hair.

He looked ethereal.

And if the concept was greek gods, then Mark was sure he nailed it because he was a god in front of Mark’s eyes.

Mark watched as the other turned and looked into the crowd biting his lower lip as his eyes searched for someone. He stood on his tippy toes and waved excitedly once he found who he was looking for. 

Mark fought the urge to turn and look to see who was so deserving of that honey smile.

Instead, he leaned his weight onto the arm of the chair as he listened to Johnny who was speaking to him about keeping a low profile for the sake of his daughter.

Mark turned to him and grabbed on to his arm giving him a reassuring squeeze and smile.

The entire night Mark couldnt keep his eyes off of him. He followed his every move.

Every pirouette 

Every fouetté 

He was mesmerized by the way his body flowed like water. His toned legs flexed underneath the cotton of his leggings.  
It was effortless, the way he moved and presented himself. 

He could see his chest rise and fall as he maintained his posture next to the children as they bowed. He smiled broadly and turned to the side clapping at the kids next to him expressing his proudness.

Mark couldn’t help but smile to himself as he stood up and clapped with Johnny who was yelling out Byeol’s name. 

He followed Johnny backstage to congratulate his young one, roses in hand. They showered her with praises and hugs and Mark could see the genuine love in Johnny’s eyes as he watched the older pick the little girl into his arms spinning her as she giggled.

“Byeol-ah! You did such a great job!” 

Mark turned his head in the direction of the praise. 

It was him.

He watched as the boy walked over, now wearing a black oversized jacket and his crown was gone, hair slightly mused. 

“Mr. Sun!” Byeol excitedly exclaimed as she tapped her father’s shoulders so he could put her down. 

‘Mr. Sun’, as Byeol said, crouched down and held his arms open for the younger. She happily hugged him and held on to his hand as she pulled back. She started to ramble about their performance to him and Johnny. 

Mark’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out and takes the incoming call. He puts a hand on Johnny’s back and nods to the side as he steps away from them and watches them from a far as he speaks into the phone.

He keeps his gaze down, he switches the phone to the other hand as he checks his watch, his eyes go back up to the boy next to the young girl. He watches as the boy smiles and gives exaggerated gestures and responses to Byeol as she speaks, encouraging her to continue. 

His cheekbones were still highlighted with the glitter, Mark’s eyes stay on his cheekbones as the lights hit it perfect everytime he turns.

The chat gets broken by someone tapping the boy’s shoulder and pointing across the room. Mark continues to speak into the phone, following the direction in which they point. He spots a man holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. 

The boy stands up and waves at the man excitedly.

Mark sighs into the phone at the task being given to him, his gaze still on the boy. He can hear him speak to Johnny hurriedly as he turns to them.

“I’m so sorry, I have to go now!” He turns back to Byeol and crouches back down giving her a hug. “Great job on the performance Byeol-ah! Mr. Suh it was so nice to see you again, please feel free to contact me if you have any questions about our new schedule.” He quickly stands and reaches forward to shake Johnny’s hand before patting Byeol’s head. 

He waves at them goodbye and turns on his heels running to the man across the room. Mark watches as the man hugs the boy and kisses his cheek before handing him the bouquet of flowers.

He hums in agreement to the the person on the phone and turns his back, putting a hand over his other ear once he sees the man lean down to kiss the boy on the mouth. 

“You go ahead and take Byeol-ah out for a nice dinner, on me.” Mark stands up from his crouching position as he pinches Byeol’s cheek, he hands a stash of money to Johnny and straightens the older’s suit.

“Are you sure? I can go with you and get things sorted out-” 

Johnny starts to dig for his phone in his suit pocket but Mark puts his hand on his arm stopping him.

“It’s your daughter’s night. Spend some time with her, she put on a great show, the best of them all.” Mark looks down at Byeol and puts his hand on his chest. “Seriously dude, I’ll take this one.”

Johnny sympathetically pulls him in for a hug.

“Be careful, man. See you in about-“ he checks his phone before shrugging. “Six hours or so.” 

Mark taps Johnny’s shoulder smiling before Johnny turns to walk Byeol to their car, opening the door for her. He turns and waves at Mark before getting in the car.

Mark stands in the theater’s parking lot and watches them take off. He checks his watch and sighs before walking back to his car. 

He hears laughing and turns his head as he opens the door to his brand new porsche that Johnny and him each got after their last ‘job’.

He sees the boy from the performance, his hand around the man’s arm as the man slides his hand down the other’s lower back. They walk towards their car. The boy leans into the other’s shoulder as he giggles.

Mark gets into his car and pulls his phone out to check the location he needs to go to. He sets the phone down and watches the couple get into the car as he puts his seatbelt on.

They pull out the parking lot at the same time, Mark’s car besides the other’s as they stop at a red light. He keeps his gaze forward, but it falters to the side.

He can see the man reach across the console as he grabs the boy’s face and roughly kisses him on his lips.

The green light reflects off their windshield and Mark turns his head revving the engine before stepping on the pedal leaving the car beside him behind.

“So let me get this straight,” Mark lights his cigarette as he leans back on the table of the dim lit basement of his uncle’s casino. “You got sent to be a rat and you butchered your job and gave away your position. So now I get to decide how I get to return you back to your boss?” 

Mark raises his eyesbrows at the man in front of him.

“You’re a fool you know that?” 

The sound of the lighter echoes in the empty room as Mark places it on the table after flipping it around in his hand thoughtlessly.

“Explain to me, why do you think you were chosen to do this job?” 

Mark blows the smoke out, cigarette in between his fingers as he reaches down for the glass of whiskey bringing it to his lips.

“What exactly qualified you to be in this position?” He listens to the man ramble on about how it was a mistake of his to take the job, how he should spare his life so he could make it up to Mark’s uncle.

Mark shakes his head and chokes out a small laugh as he drinks from the glass trying his best to keep a straight face.

The guy was at a dead end and he knew it, could feel it in his bones.

He teasingly ponders after he hears what the man has to say, he watches him shake in the chair, his arms and legs tied by a rope.

He pushes himself off the table and walks to the man with his glass and cigarette in hand. He circles around the chair.

“See the thing is, if I let you go, I won’t get anything in return,” Mark circles around the man gliding his finger around the expanse of his shoulders. “There is no fun in that, defeats the purpose of me even coming, you know? Catch where I’m going?” Mark stops in front of the man and lifts an eyebrow.

The man’s eye starts to bruise a dark purple from the punch he landed on him. His forehead glistens with sweat, his tuxedo now wrinkled and torn on the shoulder.

The man starts to ramble again about how he’ll make it up to Mark. He promises him jewels and money. Mark pretends to think about it before simply shaking his head and offering a teasing “nah”

He picks up the fear and urgency rise in the man’s voice.

“Relax, let me think about my options.” 

He chuckles and walks back to the table and sets his empty glass down. He takes a drag from his cigarette crossing his arms as he breathes out the smoke.

The dim light makes the room look fogged with each exhale of smoke.

Of course he wasn’t actually thinking about his options, it was absolute bullshit, but he had nothing else to do so why not entertain the man for his sake.

He draws out the silence, enjoying watching the other squirm in his seat. He maintains eye contact with the man as he continues to smoke his cigarette pretending to think.

This was the usual for Mark, sometimes he would get calls to help his uncle out with his business. There was always a rat ready to go through their maze. These were always just small pre games for Mark compared to what he actually had to do.

This was an easy one, usually there was more than one rat and it took a lot more to get to this point of the course.

What wasn’t the usual was for the rat to throw themselves at Mark. This was different. Mark was actually intrigued, this was definitely a new method of trying to get free.

Mark raises his eyebrow and smirks as he hears the man offer himself to Mark. He nods his head, impressed by how far the man was willing to go to save his own ass.

“I’ll do anything, I’ll be yours, I’ll serve you.” 

The man leans forward in his chair trying to reach out to Mark.

Mark smirks and walks up to the man slowly and raises his chin with his finger. 

He wasn’t so bad, but being a rat wasn’t it for Mark. 

Mark tilts his face to the side inspecting him. The man looks up at him with hopeful eyes. Mark laughs to himself throwing his head back before letting go of his face.

He leans down to his ear looking at the man with a grin as he whispers.

“Deal.” 

He watches the man with an amusing smile as he listens to the man thank him and beg for him to be untied. 

Mark laughs and takes out his knife cutting the rope. The man stands up and Mark unties the rope around his legs.

The man rushes forward to Mark and grabs him by the waist kissing his neck as he pushes him back until he hits the table. Mark puts his cigarette in his mouth as his arm goes around the man’s neck.

A small laugh escapes his mouth.

It’s pretty fucked up, but this guy has no idea he’s far from free.

The man pushes his leg in between Mark’s exasperatedly and moans into his neck. He starts to grind himself against Mark’s leg. His hand falls in front of Mark’s pants and he tries to undo his belt.

Mark pulls his cigarette out of his mouth and blows the smoke into the man’s face as he pulls back. He grabs him by his throat, his breathe hitches as Mark tightens his grip. He shoves the man back and takes a drag from his cigarette.

“Woah, easy there, I don’t just do it anywhere. Let’s take this somewhere more...comfortable, yes?” He watches the man relax his shoulders and desperately nod. 

Mark taps his shoulder and instructs him to walk down to the other door at the end of the basement, he points at the door and tells him it leads upstairs and he’ll meet him up there after he makes a quick call to his uncle.

The man agrees and turns his back on Mark.

Mark puts the cigarette in his mouth and pulls the gun from behind his blazer. He looks back up at the man, “Yeah, just keep walking straight it’s up ahead.” He reassures the man as he pulls the magazine and checks his bullets. 

He puts it back in place and aims at the floor. Bullets hit the floor on each side of the man. Mark hears him yelp before he starts to run. Mark closes one eye and stares down the barrel following the man with his gun. He waits till he reaches the door.

The man’s head lines up perfect in his sight, he pulls the trigger and shoots him right in the back of the head. Blood splatters all over the wall in front of him. His body falls with a thud.

“Hmm, changed my mind.” 

Mark speaks out nonchalantly as he picks up his knife and puts it back in his pocket before walking to the door. He cautiously steps over the body on the floor and reaches for the doorknob with his hanker chief avoiding the blood.

He fixes his suit as he walks to the casino’s exit. His name gets called out and he turns to see his uncle talking to a group of people. He excuses himself before walking to Mark.

“My son, how are you? Are you sleepinng well?” He touches Mark’s cheek and squeezes his arm.

His uncle was like a second father. He always looked after Mark when his dad couldn’t, especially after his mother left them and he had to stay home alone. He would do anything for him.

Mark replies and smiles at him. He lets him know he got the job done and he gets a playful slap on the cheek. 

“Mark Lee, the best man out there to get things done. Just like your father.” He says as he smiles at Mark.

They chat for a while before he tells Mark he has some things to get done and hugs the boy promising him he’ll send something special to his dad’s house soon.

Mark waves goodbye before heading out the door and to his car. 

He heads to his headquarters with a heavy heart.

The next time he sees the boy was when he heard Johnny exasperatedly speaking on the phone. Turns out the ballet department lost it’s funds and was going to get shut down. Mark calms the older down and tells him he will take care of it.

And he does.

He drives down to the theater and was sent to the director in charge of choosing which programs got funds. Long story short the guy was a dick. 

Absolutely greedy with his money and only cared about his own revenue. The type of prick Mark hated to work with.

Mark wasn’t short tempered, but it was very simple for this man to piss him off.

And so after the man continued to trash the ballet department and skeptically speak to Mark as if he was a nobody, Mark reaches over the man’s desk deciding he’s had enough of the man’s stupidity, and grabs him by the collar slamming his head down on to the desk. 

Keeping a low profile was too hard when idiots like him were an easy target for Mark to shut their mouths when they didn’t know when to themselves. 

That and this guy seriously needed to be aware who he was talking to. Mark’s father probably owned the tailor shop in which he bought the suede suit he was wearing, it wouldn’t be too hard to trace everything else down and put him on a blacklist.

He holds him down as he looks around the desk setting his eyes on a pair of scissors. He reaches for the corner of the desk and grabs them, the man yells for help after he sees what he had in his hand. 

He instructs the man to bring his hand flat in front of him, the man tries stalling, rambling on about how he could go through with his plan and how he was wrong for denying his business.

Mark chuckled to himself before reaching for the man’s hand and placing it in front of him. He gripped the scissors and slammed them down on to the back of the man’s hand.

An agonizing yelp echoed within the four walls. The man began to shake as he looked at his hand. Crimson pooled over the table and stained the paperwork on the desk. 

Mark lets go of his head and steps back fixing his suit checking for stains on his cuff. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it before sitting back down on the chair in front of the desk with a huff.

“Well anyways, as I was saying, I would love to be in charge of the Ballet department. I want all ownership over it and I will be the primary patron,” he dusts the ashes that fell on his pants and points his cigarette at the man.

“Put it in your paperwork now so you won’t forget later.” He smiles at the man and relaxes his shoulders. He brings the cigarette to his mouth and blows out smoke.

The man trembles as he hunches over the desk, hand stuck in place with the scissors in the back of his palm. Mark winces teasingly as he watches the man struggle to sit back up, blood flowing across the table staining the papers even more.

“You might want to type all this in to the computer, looks like the paperwork might be a litte...useless.” Mark makes a typing gesture with his hands as he looks at the paper that’s now spoiled.

The man looks up at him, his body trembles and he holds a horrified expression. Mark raises his eyebrows at him and tilts his head to the computer urging him to type. The man pushes himself up and reaches for the keybord as he struggles to type one handed on the computer. 

After an antagonizing wait the sound of the keys clicking come to a stop. The man looks up at Mark and shakily exhales before apprehensively speaking.

“O-okay Mr. Lee, the ballet department is now under you, I would also need your financial information.” He warily makes eye contact as he stutters, his eyes welled with tears and his chest rising up and down quickly.

Mark leans forward on the chair and taps a bobble head on the table making it move it’s head as he smiles to himself, he looks up at the man.

“Oh yes of course, one of my men will come in and sort all that out,” he leans back in the chair “If that is all then I should get going, I’m a busy man. See how simple things can be if you just cooperate?” Mark smirks and gets up, he blows smoke in the man’s direction before putting the cigarette out on the ashtray. 

He looks down to fix his suit and quickly steps back causing the chair to scrape on the floor. 

“You should probably clean the floor or something, you’ve got blood dripping off the table.” He looks down at the droplets of blood and points at the floor as if it weren’t obvious.

He winks at the man before turning to walk towards the door.

When he walks out the room it comes to his surprise when he finds himself in front of the boy. He definitely didn’t expect to see the boy again, this time with eyes wide and a fearful look as he glances back at the door Mark had just closed.

Mark’s caught off gaurd.

He clears his throat and fixes his blazer.

The boy flinches as Mark walks towards him, Mark stops in his place.

“I, um, I’m Mark you might remember me from the recital, Johnny works for me.” He says as he points to himself. He watches the younger slowly nod his head as he takes a step back. His eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Mark gulps and reaches his hand forward hesitantly. The boy glances down at his hand, his pupils shake, before slowly reaching forward to shake it.

“I was just having a conversation with Mr. Jung,” he slightly shifts and points back at the door “and we’ve come to an agreement that the ballet department will now be under a new administration, my administration that is.” Mark speaks tentatively as he lets go of the boy’s hand. 

The boy furrows his eyebrows and looks at Mark with confusion.

“I thought the ballet department was shutting down, we have no funds, I was given a notice that I would need to find a new place to work within the week, I don’t understand why, or how-,” the boy shakes his head as he speaks, his voice laced with worry. 

“You won’t have to worry about that anymore, I will fund the ballet program. Anything that concerns you or any needs that must be met, you can contact me” Mark offers a small smile to the boy before taking a step forward.

“Our Byeol loves being taught by you, I think you’re a very-“ Mark places his hand on his chest as he speaks.

“I heard yelling, is Mr. Jung okay? I had to talk to him about my last check.” The boy cuts him off as he crosses his arms taking a step back again as he cautiously eyes the other.

Mark drops his hand and slowly exhales, stopping in his place again.

“We had a bit of a disagreement, nothing neither of us couldn’t handle.” Mark watches as the boy looks at him warily. He has a backpack slung over his shoulder, and looks as if he just got out of some sort of class.

Mark studies the boy, his hair seems to be longer than last time. The brown bangs fall flat on his head and look softer now that it doesn’t have product in it.

The boy glances at the door behind him with uncertainty before noding his head. He adjusts the backpack and leans his weight to one of his feet. He bites his lower lip worryingly before speaking.

“So what, you’re the one in charge of our department now? You’re going to pay for our costume designs and our events?” He speaks in a skeptical tone as he looks at Mark expectingly.

Mark laughs to himself and looks down as he shakes his head. 

Did he really look that unreliable?

“Yeah, actually, I will be the one charge of everything. Well, one of my associates will help with finances of course, but this is my department now.” Mark smiles as he speaks. He gauges the other’s reaction before he continues.

“I would love for you to continue to teach here if it were possible. I’d love to get to know you. Byeol speaks nothing but good things about you.” Mark tilts his head slightly as he steps closer to the boy a small smile forms on his lips.

The boy tilts his head to the side as he looks at Mark. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips. He shrugs nonchalantly.

“I love Byeol and all the kids here. I wouldn’t leave them just like that.” he speaks with confidence. Mark nods at him.

“I’m glad to hear you’d wish to stay. However, I believe I didn’t catch your name? You are?” Mark closes one eye pretending to think as he points at the boy.

“Lee Donghyuck, but the kids call me Mr. Sun.” He grabs on to his backpack’s shoulder strap as he shifts his weight back on to his other foot.

“Mr. Sun, because you’re so radiant like the sun I assume?” Mark asks playfully as he steps forward again.

The boy’s gaze shifts down and watches the other take a step forward before looking up at Mark, small smile on his face.

“You could say that.”

Mark licks his lips before inhaling deeply.

“Well, I’m glad to have such an amazing dancer. I won’t hold you up too long, I’ve got to meet my associate, but It was lovely formally meeting you Mr. Sun, I hope to see you often.” He reaches his hand forward for the boy and places his other hand over the boy’s before giving it a slight squeeze as he lets go. 

They make brief eye contact, Donghyuck breaking it first as he nods his head before stepping to the side so the other could pass. He looks back at the door and Mark notices.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you. Mr. Jung’s a bit...clumsy.” He says as he winks at the boy. 

Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrow before he slowy nods at the other who starts to walk away. He turns to watch him walk down the hallway. 

Mark stops and turns around walking backwards slowly as he speaks. 

“Oh, Put a note down for more glitter on the next performance, you look stunning with it.” He taps his own cheekbone before pointing at Donghyuck, smiling as he turns back around reaching for his car keys out his pocket.

Donghyuck bashfully smiles to himself as he looks down to his feet before walking down the oppsite end of the hallway looking at the door as he passes it.

It wasn’t the ideal way Mark would of wanted to first formally meet with the other, but he knew with time the other would warm up to him.

Besides Mark’s actual job, which was far from a ballet department, he did have to be at the theater often to check up on everything running smoothly. 

They saw each other often since then.  
For the most part it was small interactions, but slowly they started to get to know each other. Their first interactions were indirect, however.

Mark started by switching Donghyuck’s practice room from from the small room at the end of the hall on the second floor to one of the larger practices room on the third floor. 

He would then sometimes send fruit arrangements to all the instructors, but he would always make sure the intern’s was the biggest with the most fruit.

And so It started with small things. They then grew into actual interactions like Mark opening the door for the younger when he would see him walking into the theater.

Sometimes Mark would coincidently be going up to the same floor as the younger when going up the elevator. He would get off with him and walk him to his practice room giving him a ‘see you later’ before ducking down to avoid the window on the door as he returned back to the elevator to go to his actual floor.

Everytime they did see each other, Mark never failed to compliment the other.

He would compliment his new hair colors, the boy liked to dye his hair a lot. 

Sometimes Mark would gently reach for his hand and hold it in his as he complimented the jewlery on his fingers.

Donghyuck slowly started to lower his gaurd around him, became more playful and made small jokes here and there.

And when they started growing out of the simple sharing greetings stage, they really took to each other.

Mark would stop by the practice rooms and cheer Byeol on and bring instructor Mr. Sun something sweet to ‘keep him on his toes’.

Sometimes he would walk him to his car and hold his paperwork and supplies loading them into his car for him.

When it would rain he would hold the umbrella for him as they walked to get tea in the mornings, Mark hated tea though. But he didn’t hate the way their shoulders would touch as they squeezed under the umbrella.

Sometimes Donghyuck would finish his practice early just so he could sit with Mark on the second floor of the theater balcony and just talk for hours.

Through their small interactions Mark learned more about the boy.

He finds out that Donghyuck is a college student. He took ballet as a child and continued to learn and on an internship became an instructor. He moved out to live by himself after his mother passed away and his father become an alcoholic. He’s been on his own ever since he was eighteen. That was till he turned twenty and met his current boyfriend of one year.

On this particular day, Mark visits the theater to make sure everything is up to inspection, or so he says. In reality, he came to watch the boy practice. He had a big interview for a well known ballet institute coming up in a month and had to practice his solo performance. 

Mark sat in the chair furthest from the stage in the corner. He didn’t want to disturb the other. 

He watched, mesmerized, as the boy practiced his solo. He repeats the song over and over until he is satisfied with a move. The beige tights made his legs look longer and more defined. Mark couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. His hair stuck.to his forhead as he spins, he knew the boy had been here for hours. 

After going through the complete performance the song ends and the boy lets himself drop to the floor. He hunches forward and places his arms on the floor leaning on them as he catches his breathe. Mark can see his chest rise and fall.

He stands from his chair and slowly claps. It echoes in the empty theater. The boy snaps his head up, eyes squinting as the spotlight blinds him. 

Mark walks forward to the stage and watches as the boy smiles from ear to ear. He pushes himself on to all fours and crawls to the edge of the stage, his back arches as he does so. Mark follows his movement and his eyes follow the curve of his back. 

He gulps.

Donghyuck reaches the edge and sits letting his legs dangle. Mark longingly stares up at him as he watches him push his bangs out of his face. 

“That was spectacular.” He says as he looks the boy in the eyes. The younger shyly smiles shaking his head. 

“I need to practice more, it needs to be perfect.” He responds looking down to his hands in his lap.

But you are perfect.

“Well I thought that was breathtaking,” Mark tilts his head to try and look at the boy in the eyes, “I think you’re breathtaking.” He whispers to him. The boy flicks his eyes up and looks at Mark.

A smile starts to form on his lips. 

“I’m breathtaking, but I’m also taken.” He says laughing to himself, he playfully pushes Mark back. Mark grins and leans back before putting his hands up in defeat.

“Doesn’t hurt to try.” He says grinning up at the boy. They smile at each other.

They stay silent for a minute before Mark speaks.

“It’s getting dark, you shouldn’t be out in the streets this late” Mark pulls his phone out to check the time. 

Donghyuck nods and stretches his arms up in the air. His loose shirt lifts and exposes some of his toned stomach. Mark looks at him and hesitates before speaking.

“I can take you home if you’d like.” 

Mark always offered to take him home. Every time he visited the practice rooms and picked Byeol up he offered him a ride. He knew he had car trouble and sometimes had to get a ride from his boyfriend.

The boy always respectfully declined.

Donghyuck looked down at him and his smile faltered. Mark looked at him expectingly.

“My boyfriend was going to pick me up actually, sorry.” He responds timidly as he looks back down to his legs.

Mark nods his head and looks down taking a step back.

The dancer watches him step back, he feels his heart sink a little. 

“But—“ his voice raises, “maybe you could keep me company as I wait?” he looks at Mark innoncently as he waits for his reponse.

Mark smiles at him and nods his head. He stands in front of the boy and reaches his arms out. Donghyuck smiles and leans down to place his hands on the other’s shoulders. Mark grabs him by his sides and helps him jump down from the stage. 

Mark’s hand slides from his side up his arm and holds the youngers hand as he looks into his eyes.

His eyes look glossy as the spotlight hits them. His cheeks are rosy from the sweating and his hair looks damp.

He looks breathtaking.

The younger flickers his eyes down to the other’s lips, he clears his throat and breaks the eye contact first as he pulls his hand away. He walks to the front row of chairs to grab his bag and jacket.

Mark closes his eyes before sighing and turning around to follow the boy out the main theater.

They walk silently side by side down the hallway to the front of the building to where the benches are placed to look out the ceiling high windows. 

They sit and talk about their favorite midnight snacks. Mark asks how his classes are going and the younger goes on a small rant about one of his professors making Mark laugh. 

Sometiems he wishes he could of lived a normal college student life like him. Instead he was sent to kill men who didn’t pay their debt and was laundering money for his father at his uncle’s casino.

Donghyuck didn’t know exactly what Mark did and who he was at the time he came into his life. All he knew was that he had the money to run the place and him and Johnny were high ranking people within their profession. 

It was better that he didn’t know.

It made life simple.

Mark liked simple.

Mark sat there the entire night after the younger left. Said he had to fill out some paperwork in his office. In reality, he sat in front of the window until the sun came up. 

Ironically, the sun everyone loves to see came out and the only sun he wanted to see was gone, radiating someones else’s life.

It was only when his phone buzzed that he got up and realized how long he’d been left alone with his thoughts.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･’*ﾟ▽ﾟ*'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The theater had an annual social event and the themes changed each year. This year the theater department had the honor to choose the theme. There was unanimous vote and in the end the theme was chosen.

Masquerade Ball

When Donghyuck told Mark the theme he was extremely excited. He even made Mark promise he would go, had told him he would have more fun if the older was there. Of course Mark couldn’t say no to that so he agreed.

It was obvious that everyone was taking a lucky someone to accompany them to the ball. Donghyuck had mentioned his boyfriend was coming and Mark couldnt help but feel annoyed at the fact.

The more the younger spoke of his “boyfriend” the more he realized the guy was sort of a dick. He didn’t understand why such a sweet person would be with someone who treated them like trash. He assumes it was because there was an emotional attachment.

That night Mark walked in to the theater alone. He wore a cat venetian mask that was golden and cut off just below his nose. He opted for a low cut waist coat underneath his black blazer. His white button up was left undone down to his waist coat and he wore a thin golden chain underneath.

He scans the room as he fixes his arm cuff and starts to walk down the theater hall making his way to the bar.

The crowd parted as he began to walk down. He could hear people whisper amongst themselves saying he was Mark Lee. Of course some people knew who he was or better yet they knew who his father was. Mark was the leader of a unit underneath his father’s branch.

They kept things lowkey, but people were still aware that Mark was in high power. They knew whatever the leaders of the underground said was what ruled. For the most part they didn’t mess with anyone, unless you messed with them.

Mark avoided many people at the theater, he wanted minimal contact so he wouldn’t involve anyone in his outside life. The only people he’d talk to besides Donghyuck was the janitor, a nice guy who didn’t get paid enough so Mark would give him a bonus every week on the downlow and the improv teacher, but only because he was a funny guy.

So it wasn’t a surprise to him to have everyone’s gaze on him, they were interested in knowing who had stabilized the ballet department after all. 

A few walked up to him to greet him and introduce themselves, he kindly shook their hands and made small talk. He could see some were eager to introduce themselves, they pilled up around him and called out his name. After greeting them all he bid them a fun night then turned to wait for his drink. 

A touch on his shoulder made him turn his attention to the side. Assuming it was someone else wanting to introduce themselves he turned and spoke, “A pleasure to meet-“ he froze. There stood the dancer, a loose white shirt with a ruffled collar the cuffs lined with golden embodiment. His hair was parted to one side and his white mask covered only one eye.

Mark’s mouth fell open slightly as he saw the boy. He radiated elegance and he was in awe at how the boy could pull any look off.

“Hyuck, you look stunning.” Was all that he could say as he brought his hand up to the younger’s lower back stepping back to fully look at the boy.

Donghyuck bashfully thanked him and dropped his hand off Mark’s shoulder mimicking Mark’s action and stepping back to look at him.

He whistles and reaches for Mark’s thin gold chain, a shiver runs down Mark’s back at the touch on his chest, he looks Mark up and down.

“Not so bad yourself, you’re all everyone’s talking about. The mysterious Mark Lee.”

He smiles at Mark and turns when the bartender comes up with Mark’s drink. Mark puts his hand up to get the bartenders attention just before he leaves again and leans forward asking for another drink. 

He slides his drink to Donghyuck and winks at him.

“On me.” 

Donghyuck thanks him and grabs the drink. His nose scrunches up and he closes one eye as he tastes it. Mark laughs.

“Dude, what is this, it’s like battery acid.” The younger looks at the drink and swirls the straw. Mark throws his head back as he laughs.

“You don’t like it?” He tilts his head and grins at Donghyuck.

“It’s definitely...interesting, I don’t think I’d order it, like, ever though.” He laughs as he replies and brings the straw to his mouth.

Mark smiles at the boy and turns his head to the bartender who brings him his drink. He reaches into his pocket and tips him generously as he thanks him. 

Donghyuck turns to look into the crowd and tiptoes as he scans the crowd. It’s deja-vu back to the first time he saw him. Mark brings his glass up to his mouth and eyes the boy from over the glass.

“Looking for someone?” He asks as he puts his hand on the youngers arm moving him to the side as more people crowd the bar. Marks chest touches the younger’s shoulder as they get pushed together by the influx of people.

The younger turns back so they are face to face and bites his lip. Mark’s eye flick down before they move back to his eyes.

“Jaeho was supposed to be here by now, he hasn’t answered my calls.” He says as he pulls his phone out and checks his notifications.

The bar area gets louder and Mark leans down to talk into the other’s ear.

“I’m sure he’ll get here later.” He reassures the younger.

He doubted it. He knew the guy was a jerk and he wouldn’t be surprised if he ditched the boy.

Donghyuck nods his head and puts his phone up. 

“So, who’s your lucky someone? Did you bring them along?” The younger smiles at him and grabs his drink again. Mark laughs and puts his glass on the bar.

“Mmm, you know, I couldn’t find anyone who caught my eye-” Mark suddenly gets shoved backwards.

Donghyuck falls forward into Mark as someone behind him bumps into him accidentally. Mark catches him by the shoulders and he looks behind the boy to glare at the man who bumped into him.

The guy yells out a sorry and raises his glass to Mark and before he can yell at the man to be careful he hears Donghyuck gasp.

He looks down at him and sees him reaching for napkins, he dabs his shirt and Mark realizes the youngers drink has spilled on him from the bump.

Mark reaches over the bar and looks for something to wipe it down reaching for a wet rag off to the corner of his eye.

“Let me.” He says as he dabs the younger’s shirt. 

He gets some of it off but the rest stains his shirt. Donghyuck sighs and looks down at his shirt.

“Well this is great.” He pulls his shirt so it won’t stick to his skin.

His phone buzzes and he reaches for it just as Mark throws the rag back over the counter reaching for napkins.

Donghyuck sighs and shuts the phone. Mark continues to dab the shirt to try and dry it.

“Everything okay?”

The boy drops his head and shakes it.

“Can’t make it, sorry.” He repeats the message he got in a monotone voice.

Mark looks up at him and balls the napkins and sets it on the bar 

“I’m sorry, Hyuck.” He looks at the boy sympathetically.

Donghyuck shakes his head as he looks back down at his shirt.

“I’ve gotta get out of this.” He says as he looks for the hall’s exit with his eyes. Mark leans forward again into his ear.

“Maybe you can find something in the costume design room? I think I saw some button ups from the last performance. Head over there and I’ll meet you there yeah?”

Donghyuck nods and seperates from Mark and begins to push through the crowd to the exit.

Mark chugs his drink before calling the bartender over. He asks for him to bring security, the man nods and within the minute a man in a suit walks up to Mark. 

“You called for me, boss.” 

Mark points over at the man who bumped into Donghyuck. He boisterously laughs with the crowd he’s standing in. Mark can tell he’s had a few to drink.

“Take that guy out and don’t let him back in.” He speaks nonchalantly as he takes a cigarette box out of his pocket, he takes one out and lights it. 

The security nods and turns to grab the man forcefully dragging him to the exit.

Mark turns to walk to the opposite exit, he pushes through the crowd and can hear the guy becoming loud as they escort him out. His friends try to help him, but he can hear his voice get distant as he’s pulled out in the end.

Mark walks out through the theaters doors and meets the security, or one of his men should he say, in the back alley. The man tries to fight the grip holding him back against the wall. Mark places the cigarette in his mouth as he nods at his man to let the guy go.

He speads up as he lifts his arm and pulls back as he reaches forward with his other hand grabbing him by the collar and lands a punch on the man’s cheek just below his mask.

His head snaps to the side and he groans in pain. 

“Next time don’t get rowdy around my people.” Mark speaks through the cigarette in his mouth and continues to punch the man making the mask fly off his face and fall to the ground.

Blood starts to drip from the man’s nose and Mark stops punching him. He lets go of him knowing the man can’t defend himself because of the alcohol and watches him fall to the ground wincing. 

“Understood?” He says looking down to the other. The man’s eyes are wide and he begins to apologize. Mark ignores him and turns to the bodyguard fixing his cat mask.

“Drop him off near the port or something I don’t care.” He speaks and taps the gaurd on his shoulder giving him a small thanks before turning to walk back into the theater.

He fixes the cuffs of his suit and heads straight to the elvator once he’s inside pressing the floor number to get to the costume design office. He steps out and walks down the hall knocking on the door once he gets to it.

After no response he opens it and peeks through the door. Donghyuck is nowhere to be found so he walks to the back of the room calling out his name. He puts his hand up to the clothing racks dragging it along as he walks making the clothes shift.

“Back here.” He hears as he reaches the last row of clothes. 

He peers over the last rack and sees the boy holding two shirts, one peach and one white. He holds them up to Mark when he sees the older.

“Which one?” He asks looking at the shirts.

Mark sits on the small bench in front of the mirrors on the wall. He tilts his head as he thinks.

“Umm, both are nice, which one do you like?” 

Donghyuck puts the peach one down and looks at the white shirt, it has small buttons all the way down the back and the long sleeves are made of white see through lace.

“I think this one would go best with the mask.” He says as he hangs the other shirt.

Mark watches the younger set the shirt down on a chair and untuck his current shirt. Mark quickly stands up and begins to speak trying to make his way out.

“I can wait outside while you change.” He says but the younger shakes his head.

“It’s okay, you can just turn around real quick. I think i’ll need your help buttoning it up actually .” he laughs as he points to the back of the shirt.

Mark slowly nods as he sits on the bench with his back against the younger. He brings his cigarette to his mouth and blows out the smoke. The room is quite except for the noise the hanger makes as the younger hangs it back up.

Mark patiently waits.

“Could you, um, maybe help me?” He hears the younger speak up again and Mark stands up before turning around.

The younger has a hand behind his back holding the shirt together so it won’t open up. Mark takes a deep breathe before he walks up to the boy and puts his cigarette in front of the boy.

“Hold this for me?” Mark softly asks.

Donghyuck reaches forward with his other hand and grabs Mark’s cigarette. Mark steps back and rubs his cold hands together hoping to warm them up before he grabs the two fabric pieces and the younger releases them once he feels Mark’s grip.

He slowly starts to button it from the top, his fingertips lightly touch his skin as he buttons the small pearls into the holes. The fabric soft and glides easily over his fingertips. 

He takes his time.

“Smoking is bad for you, you know?” 

Mark smiles to himself.

“I know.” He replies softly.

Donghyuck smiles to himself as he looks down to his shoes, the smoke from the cigarette curves as he holds it gently between his fingers.

He looks like a vintage actor who’s getting his clothing fixed for an act Mark thinks.

His fingers hold on to the cigarette delicately. 

Mark reaches his lower back and can feel the younger tense.

“I’m reaching the bottom buttons, okay?” Mark whispers to the boy, his fingers stop and hover above until the younger replies.

Donghyuck whispers a small ‘okay’

Mark leans down to button the buttons on his lower back, his fingertrips graze the skin lightly. 

“He ditched me.” Donghyuck says as his shoulders fall.

Mark stops on the last three buttons. He sighs. Then keeps going.

“Yeah well he’s kind of a dick, excuse me for saying it.” Mark responds as he finishes the last button.

He fixes the shirt on the younger’s shoulder and steps to the side in front of the younger. 

He smiles at him. 

Donghyuck turns to the mirror beside him dropping his arm down with the cigarette and looks at the shirt turning to see the back. He nods his head approvingly before he turns to Mark. 

“He really is a dick.” He says as he and Mark look into each other’s eyes. 

Mark licks his lips unconsciously.

Donghyuck brings Mark’s cigarette back up and puts it in his mouth. He inhales the smoke and Mark opens his mouth to speak, surprised at the sudden action. He didn’t remember knowing the younger could smoke.

“Smoking is bad for you.” He repeats as he watches the younger throw his head back and blow the smoke into the air. The small crystals on his mask shimmer with the ceiling lights.

Mark gulps.

He looked hot. Mark couldn’t help but shiver at his confidence.

“I know.” Donghyuck says as he brings his head back down and looks into Mark’s eyes. 

Mark smriks at his response.

The dancer pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and holds it out for Mark. Mark looks down at it and instead steps closer to the younger. He parts his mouth slightly.

Donghyuck grins and places it on his lips, his fingertips touching the other’s lips.

“Don’t bite me, kitty.” 

He taps the nose on Mark’s cat mask and he steps back and looks in the mirror to fix his mask. Mark grins to himself as he looks down.

He knew what he was doing, Mark could feel it.

“So, what are you going to do now that Jaeho isn’t coming?” Mark asks curiously as he inhales and pulls his cigarette out. He blows the smoke to the floor and kicks at a tag that got stuck underneathe his shoe.

Donghyuck looks at Mark through the mirror then fixes his hair as he replies.

“I’m going to hang out with you and taste test all your hideous drinks.” 

Mark chokes out a laugh and looks back at the younger.

“Hey, they aren’t that bad, You just can’t handle them.” Mark teasingly walks to the younger and pokes him in his rib lightly.

Donghyuck pulls away and laughs. He turns to him with a determined face.

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?”

Mark smirks.

“Big confidence I see” He says teasingly.

“If I can do more than 5 of your horrifying drinks back to back then I get whatever I want, and if I can’t then you get whatever you want.”

Mark smiles at the younger’s confidence in winning. 

“Deal, but let’s do a pre game,” He sticks his hand out and shakes the younger’s as he looks at him confused. “Last one to make it the bar has to pay for all the drinks.” Mark grins as the younger lets go of his hand and makes a run for it.

Mark catches him by the waist and pulls him back as they both laugh. Mark tickles him making him stop and hunch over laughing. Mark picks his stained shirt and throws it over his head before running to the door. He can hear the younger laugh behind him.

They run like kids to the elevator, Mark pressing the button repeatedly hoping the door closes but Donghyuck makes it on time. He shoves his foot in the door and pushes Mark into the corner of the elevator to block him as he laughs. He grabs his arms and holds him back, turning his head to look at the number of floors decrease.

Mark laughs and lets his head fall back and hit the back of the elevator. The younger turns to look at him and grins. His eyes flicker to Mark’s lips as the older runs his tongue over the bottom lip. Donghyuck dares to lean forward and their lips ghost over eachother. 

Mark loves everything about him.

He gulps as he looks at the younger stare at his lips. He too drops his gaze down to the younger’s lips. They share a breathe. Donghyuck can smell the alcohol and cigarettes off of Mark. 

Mark wants to lean forward. Wants to close the distance. He can’t. Donghyuck belongs to someone else.

But he hopes, maybe, his heart doesn’t.

The elevator rings and the doors open. Donghyuck smirks and pulls back letting go of Mark’s arms as he turns to run out the doors. They run down the hallway into the reception laughing as they push through the crowd.

Donghyuck reaches the bar first after Mark gets blocked by a man carrying drinks on a tray. He slams his hand on the bar and catches his breathe as he sticks his tongue out at Mark.

Mark walks to him defeated and puts his hands on the air.

Turns out the younger could handle Mark’s drinks, but only because Mark lied and chose light drinks for the last three. He didn’t have the heart to tell the younger.

Especially after he downed the last drink with such confidence and brightly beamed up at Mark after slamming the glass down on the bar.

Mark makes sure to give him water in between each drink, but the younger still slurs his words a bit once they finish. 

In the end Mark gets one of his gaurds to drive them home and they sit in the backseat, knees touching with the windows down.

“It’s not the first time.” Donghyuck suddenly says as he pouts and plays with the hem of his shirt. 

Their masks now abandoned on the car floor.

Mark looks at the boy confused.

“He’s ditched me before. I’m not surprised he did it again. Just a little sad.” He murmers his words, alcohol messing with his speech as he keeps his eyes casted down.

Mark sighs and looks at the younger’s fingers play with the hem of his shirt.

“You’re worth more than that, Hyuck.” Is all he says before he looks out the window. He should probably shut up before he says more than he should.

After a moment of silence and Mark feeling bad for the younger he speaks up.

“Hey, you won, tell me what you want and it’s yours.” He smiles at the boy and taps his knee.

A smile starts to grow on the younger’s lips. 

“I want,” He drags out the word and looks up at Mark, his smile falters. He looks into his eyes hesitantly before he looks back down to his fingers.

“I want your chain. I had one just like it when I was younger, but lost it.” He taps his knee then looks back at Mark.

I want you.

Mark searches his face for a hint to the genuine request. He picks up the quick shift in the younger. Looks him in the eyes.

“Anything, Hyuck. You can ask for anything.” 

The younger’s eyes flick down to his lips before going back to his eyes. They look st eachother.

Anything.

Mark looks at him expectingly.

He brings his fingers up and he taps on Mark’s chest.

“Chain.” 

Mark looks at the boy before nodding his head slowly. He smiles at him before reaching for the chain to take it off. He grabs the younger’s hand and puts the chain in his palm.

Donghyuck smiles and closes his hand bringing it up to kiss it.

Mark softly smiles to himself before slumping back in the seat while he looks back out the window. 

They fall back into a silence.

They stop at a red light and Donghyuck speaks up again.

“What would you have wanted? If you had won.” He turns to look at Mark’s profile.

Mark keeps his gaze outside the open window.

He takes his time to reply. The younger even starts to believe he imagined asking the other. Then he hears the response.

“You, I would of wanted you.” He replies bodly.

The younger looks at him. Studies him. His broad shoulders. His high cheekbones. His black hair that Donghyuck wants to run his fingers through so bad because the mousse makes it look silky. The unbuttoned loose dress shirt that teases the tattoo on the side of his rib when he leans forward.

Donghyuck thinks about how he would’ve given him, all of him.  
If he had won.

He turns to look out the front of the car.

“Next time you better win then.” He says as he plays with the chain in his hands.

The next time they see each other Donghyuck tells Mark that he doesn’t remember the car ride home, but that he’s thankful for having had his company that night.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*ﾟ▽ﾟ*･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The day of his big interview, Mark goes to the institute to surprise Donghyuck by bringing him a sunflower for goodluck after being told it was his favorite flower. 

He walked to the back of the stage and was about to knock on his dressing room when he heard yelling from inside. Mark paused and put his ear to the door. He could hear Donghyuck yelling and the voice of a man yelling back. 

He recognized the voice, it was that of the youngers boyfriend. Mark’s shoulders tensed.

Immediately he put his hand on the doorknob and was ready to go in until he took a step back and contemplated whether or not to interject. 

He had met the other a couple of times. Each time he had to refrain himself from reaching into his suit pocket and stabbing him with his fountain pen.

He was a charming guy, but was unbelievably insufferable and an asshole.

He made it a point to grab on to the dancer’s waist every time he would walk up on them chatting. Mark would grin each time.

Mark was sure the guy hated him, especially after one day when he groped the younger from behind, to which the dancer was not expecting making him uncomfortable. Mark noticed and called him out, told him to respect Donghyuck.

‘Respect my dancer.’ He had said blowing smoke into the air as he smoked a cigarette and walked up to them tapping the dancer’s shoulder, sizing up the man from behind Donghyuck.

The guy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Asshole.

It was hard to have a discussion with him. Everytime he did, he had to one up everything Mark said. 

He was big on his ego.

And pretty far up his own ass if you asked Mark.

It sounded like it was a fight about their relationship, he could hear Donghyuck yelling.

Couples fought all the time right?

All he knew was he would never find the will to yell at the boy if he was his. He would never raise his voice at him.

Mark decided to wait it out and stood by the door just in case. The yelling continued and it wasn’t until he heard glass breaking did he reach for the door and barge in.

In the corner of the room he saw Donghyuck huddled behind a chair, broken glass surrounded him. His eyes were red and his eyeshadow was smeared.

All the blood drained down Mark’s body. He felt a wreath of anger fill inside him.  
His chest felt like a ticking time bomb was about to explode.

He turned and made eye contact with his boyfriend before he saw red.

He ran at him and grabbed him by the neck as he pushed him against the wall. 

“You son of a bitch what the hell do you think you are doing,” he yelled into the man’s face and watched as his face turned red from the lack of oxygen. 

“You came to start some bullshit when you knew damn well today was his day.” He pulled him back and slammed him against the wall again, the man’s head hitting the wall with a loud thud.

Mark could hear the younger crying.  
The man struggled to push Mark back, tried his best to push his hand off his neck.

He let go of the man’s neck and reached behind his blazer pulling his gun out. The man growled as Mark put it up to his head. 

“Mind your fucking business. You’re nothing to him.” The man pushed his head forward digging the gun in more as if daring Mark to do it.

“You don’t deserve him you know that? You’re filth beside him. He’s pure gold and you’re absolute shit.” Mark’s yells became louder as he looks at the man. He fights against the other, pushing the gun further into to the man’s forhead.

“A man like you should worship a boy like him. He’s a god, the best you can get.”  
Mark’s voice is raw as he yells the words out.

“Yeah well he’s the best you can get yet you can’t even get a piece of him, you spend hours chatting him up and in the end he comes home to me.” The man smirks at Mark.

Mark could feel his heart thump against his chest. His blood ran cold as he stared the man down. He wanted to bust his brains out so bad. His finger twitched as he held the gun.

He drops the gun before be does something he’ll regret and kicks it away from him before punching the man across the face. 

Immediately he can hear Donghyuck gasp as he cries in the corner. The man curses at him as he runs forward at Mark grabbing him by the collar and punching him back with his other hand.

The force in which he runs into Mark makes him fall back on a table knocking over the decorations. Mark’s quick to flip them, the man below him as he pulls his hand back to punch him again.

Blood spews out from the man’s nose as Mark punches him grabbing him by his collar. 

After hearing Donghyuck’s pleas he pauses and the guy has the audacity to laugh. Blood dripping down into his mouth making him spit out crimson.

“You know what’s the best part?” He coughs as he starts to speak, Mark’s grip tightens on his collar.

“After all this is over, I’ll take him home and I’ll still be the only one to hear his sweet moans yell my name. I mean did you really think he’ll ever go home with a thug like you?” He gestures to the dancer and grins as he coughs up blood.

Mark pulls back one more time before punching the grin off his face, the man’s head turns sharply to the side as his fist collides with his jaw, his eyes closing.

Lights out.

Mark moves away from the table and stands in his place as his chest heaves with anger. He looks over to see Donghyuck covering his head with his arms curled into a ball. 

He stretches his fingers out from the fist he had then rushes over and kneels down grabbing his arms.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, did he hurt you? Did he put his hands on you? I’ll kill him if he did I swear-” Mark turns to look at the man passed out on the table and the younger shakes his head quickly. Mark looks the boy over, grabbing his cheek and gently turning his head to make sure he isn’t bruised. 

“Oh, Hyuck.” 

Mark sits on the floor in front of him and brings the boy forward into a hug. The younger grabs on to the the front of his shirt and cries into his shoulder. 

Mark could honest to god cry with him.

He’s never seen the boy cry like this. He’s seen him cry out of frustration, but never like this.

They sit in the dressing room floor for hours, the interview time frame long gone and overdue. 

Mark rocks the boy in his arms and rubs circles on to his back until finally the cries turned into small sniffles and Donghyuck pulls back and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. Mark looks at the boy and no longer sees the usual shimmer in his eyes. Instead they look dull and opaque.

“Can you take me home?” It was lower than a whisper, but Mark picks it up and immediately nods his head.

“Of course, Hyuck.” He helps him get up on his feet and walks to the couch to pick his backpack up. 

Donghyuck sits on the couch avoiding the table that’s across from him and reaches forward to take his ballet slippers off. Mark crouches before him and reaches forward to take them off for him. 

Their fingers brush, Mark’s hand trembles as his knuckles start to bruise and are stained with blood, Donghyuck looks up at Mark. 

“Sorry, I can get it for you.” Mark mumbles as he starts to take the shoe off. The younger pulls his hand back and tucks them underneath his thighs. 

His touch was gentle as he placed his foot on the ground and reaches for his other leg. Donghyuck sniffles as he watches Mark carefully place his slippers into his backpack. 

He reaches for the boy’s leg again and softly runs the pad of his thumb over the bruises on his feet. He looks at the boy and Donghyuck whispers to him.

“From practice.” 

Mark nods his head slowly and runs his hand up to his foot bringing his head down to kiss the bruise on his ankle.

Donghyuck sniffles and hiccups as he watches the other lightly place his feet back on the ground.

Mark turns around in his crouching position and puts his arms out to his sides. The younger furrows his eyebrows and Mark looks over his shoulder. “Hop on, exclusive transportation just for a special boy.” He smiles as he turns his head back.

Donghyuck couldnt help but smile. 

He wipes his cheek of the last tear that fell and he leans forward wrapping his arms around his neck. He burries his face into the older’s neck and can smell strong scent of his cologne.

Mark grabs his legs and brings them around his waist. He lifts himself up and grabs the backpack and his gun walking out the room towards the exit. 

The car ride home was silent besides the sound of the music in the background. 

If Donghyuck had any questions as to why Mark was there in the first place, why Mark had a gun or what would happen to him once they found his boyfriend laying on the table all bloodied, he didn’t ask. 

He simply grabbed the gun and placed it in the glove department when Mark placed it between their seats while he put his seatbelt on. 

Mark would occasionally glance at the boy next to him as he drove and see him leaning his head against the window looking out. 

“Want some fresh air?” Mark looks over as they stopped at a red light. He rubs his jaw as it starts to ache from the punch. 

The younger nods without looking at him and moves his head from the window to let it slide down.

Mark pushes the button to let both their windows down and he watches as the youngers face turns green from the traffic light before stepping down on the gas pedal. 

Mark looks at his speedometer as it begins to rise soon hitting eighty five.

Everything around them starts to blur as they speed past the empty streets.

Donghyuck looks over at Mark, his hair messing up with the wind and the glitter on the side of his cheekbones shimmering from the street lights they pass by. He smiles at the older and turns to lean his arm where the window would be, laying his head on it.

He reaches his other hand out to touch the wind and he closes his eyes.

Mark smiles to himself as he turns to look at the road. 

That night when he dropped him off at his home the younger took his time as he froze in place and just sat in the car staring out the window at his apartment window. 

Mark didn’t rush him, he simply turned the car off and sat in silence with him.

It was until he heard the seat squeak that he turned and saw the boy kiss his pointer and middle finger and reach across the console to put his kissed fingers on Mark’s bruised jaw.

His touch was gentle, but it warmed Mark’s skin.

He whispered a small thanks before getting out the car and heading up to his apartment.

Three days later Donghyuck had the interview again. 

Mark went to the ballet director’s office and immediately got another opportunity for the younger. They didn’t give him a second thought, ‘anything for leader, Mark’ they had said.

He won’t ever forget the smile on the youngers face as he ran to hug him after receiving a call from the institute that he had another interview set up by Mark.

Another three days after that and Mark paid Hyuck’s ex a visit after the younger mentioned to him that he wouldn’t stop calling him asking to see him.

The younger had ended it with him the day after the interview incident. When Mark asked if he wanted to talk about it he told him that his ex didn’t support him trying new opportunities. Had said that he wanted him to never leave his side and that meant giving up opportunities that could seperate them.

Mark was furious. Couldn’t believe the nerve the guy had to limit such a talented person, even worse act like they owned them.

Mark had barged into his house late at night and tied him up to his bed throwing gasoline around the bed as he lit a cigarette and gave him a little talk before throwing it to the ground and engulfing the floor in flames around the bed.

Ever since that night he never bothered Donghyuck again. 

Not that he could anyways. 

Mark’s men had taken care of the situation after the house burst into flames. 

But Donghyuck never knew, Mark just told him that he wouldn’t bother him again.

When Donghyuck’s car finally gave up on him, Mark offered to buy him a new one. The boy had hurriedly shook his head and told him he didn’t want Mark to buy him a new car or a new anything. He refused any financial help Mark offered him. And so Mark respected his wishes. Instead he asked Mark if he could give him a ride to and from the theater.

Mark was happy to oblige.

He would open his door everytime he got into his car and the boy never failed to blush as he ducked down into the seat.

Sometimes, when Donghyuck would leave the theater late at night Mark would drive him around the city. 

He loved to see the lights at night.

He would put the window down and let the breeze hit him until he would shudder from the cold and Mark would reach back and give him his blazer so he wouldn’t catch a cold.

Mark fell for him each time he saw him dreamily look out the window.

His eyes would have a glint in them that he never saw anywhere else but inside his car. He would stick his hand out the window and his long fingers would race across the wind. His hair would become a mess, but he would still look perfect. 

He was every movie cliche mashed into one.

But nothing would ever beat how he would fall in love with him over and over every time he would watch the younger dance.

And so when Mark had to attend his father’s dinner party, he requested for Donghyuck to do a classical ballet solo. 

The younger hesitated at first saying he wasn’t that good, but after Mark reassured him he smiled up at him and agreed.

All eyes were on him.

His golden ballet tunic beamed with the light from the chandelier above him. He had gotten it specially made for him. Had taken him to get tailored before he surprised him with the elegant outfit. The golden lace and stones brought out the hazel in his eyes.

He gracefully flowed across the marble tiles like water and hit every move with perfection.

Mark couldn’t keep the prideful smile off his face as he stood off to the side with a glass of liquor swirling the two ice cubes in the glass. He held a cigarette in his other hand and slowly brought it up to inhale the smoke, looking up as he exhaled it into the air.

His smile only grew as he heard the people around him gush with praises asking who he was and who he’d came with.

When his song came to an end and he bowed before the people, Mark put his cigarette out in the ashtry on the fireplace and he walked over reaching his hand out to the boy. He lightly placed his hand in Mark’s and walked forward with him as Mark waited for the people to stop applauding. 

“I present to you danseur Lee Donghyuck.” Mark spoke with poise as he presented the boy to the crowd. Mark looked over to Hyuck and smiled at him.

The boy blushed lightly under the sudden attention and he bowed before patting Mark’s stomach with his other hand as he smiled up at him. 

“I hope you’ve all enjoyed the performance, please feel free to continue to enjoy your time as you wish.” Mark nods his head and smiles as the crowd disperses before turning to speak at the boy.

“You did absolutely amazing, I’m so proud of you!” He gushes at the younger.

Donghyuck shyly looks down shaking his head. 

Mark looks down to catch his eyes and whispers.

“Hey, you did great, seriously it was mesmerizing. Be proud of yourself.” 

He watches as a smile grows on his face and he slowly nods at Mark. 

“Want a drink?” 

Donghyuck nods his head at the older. They make their way to the bar across the room, Mark pushing through the crowd tapping shoulders here and there and exchanging quick greetings as he goes. 

He pulls the younger behind him, his grip tightening in the younger’s hand as the food and drinks area becames more crowded.

He gets stopped by a woman who kisses him on the cheek and expresses her joy to be able to see him after such a long time. Mark smiles up at her as she places her hand on his shoulder. 

Donghyuck looks at the woman in front of Mark and can see the lipstick stain she left on his cheek. He shifts as he stands next to them watching them talk.

“This is Donghyuck, he’s a very special friend of mine.” Mark says after small talk, he smiles and puts his hand on his chest with his drink in hand as he looks at the younger.

The dancer shyly smiles and looks at the woman. She smiles showing her pearl white teeth reaching forward to shake his hand. 

“Lovely meeting you, You’re a splendid dancer.” She says as she reaches her hand back and plays with the jewel on her neck.

Donghyuck thanks her and leans closer to Mark, their hands still interlocked as they stand.

“You’ve got a big catch, Mark’s a real gem.” She says looking back at Mark as she reaches for Mark’s shoulder again, her hand slides down his arm.

Mark grins up at her.

Donghyuck follows her hand with his eyes until he looks back at her and smiles giving her a small lifeless laugh. 

“We were in a bit of a rush, but it was great seeing you again. Will you be at my father’s meeting?” Mark pulls his arm back from her touch and she nods at him.

“Great, I’ll look forward to seeing you.” He winks at her and steps to the side to walk away. 

Donghyuck avoids her gaze as he passes by her, his hand still in the older’s grip.

They are two steps away from the bar when they get stopped again, this time by a man who places a hand on Donghyuck’s arm.

“Mr. Danseur Lee that was impeccable, you moved like such a beautiful swan I was absolutely mesmerized.” The man speaks with courage as he holds on to Donghyuck’s arm.

Donghyuck shyly smiles at him.

Mark looks at the man then back at Hyuck.

“Thank you, you’re words are very kind.” He lightly touches the other’s arm as to let him know he can take his own hand off his arm, but the man doesn’t budge.

Mark catches the man eyeing the younger.

He inhales and takes a sip of his drink watching the man over the brim of his glass as the man tightens his grip on the dancers arm.

“The shimmers on your face really bring out your eyes, you, you are absolutely stunning! I’d love to have you for a private performance.” The man continues to speak with confidence as he gives Donghyuck a charming smile.

Mark chuckles to himself shaking his head as he licks his lips and squints his eyes at the man in disbelief.

And who exactly told this guy he was worthy of speaking to Hyuck?

Mark’s hand slides out from the youngers hand and comes up to tap the man’s hand from behind the younger’s shoulder before placing it on the boy’s waist.

“Im sorry to inform you, Mr. Kim, but my Donghyuck doesn’t do private showings, it was a pleasure seeing you though. If you’d please excuse us we’d like to get through.” Mark tightens his grip on the boy’s waist and points forward as he starts to walk, rolling his eyes as he hears the man interject again.

The man reaches for Donghyuck’s hand this time making the younger gasp in surprise.

“Please, I’d pay whatever amount to have him perform for me, he’s stu-,” Mark turns around and steps in front of the younger grabbing his arm away from Mr. Kim’s and pushing him to stand behind him.

“He’s not some sort of exotic dancer, he doesn’t do private shows,” Mark gestures in the air with his glass in his hand, the ice cubes clink against the glass, “You really think I’d let him be alone with you? You’re out of your fuckin mind.” Mark snarls at Mr. Kim as he steps up to his face.

“Don’t touch him, don’t even breathe near him better yet, get the fuck out of my face.” Mark looks him in the eyes as Mr. Kim scrunches his face in anger. 

Mark raises his eyebrow and watches as the man stands firm. Donghyuck grabs on to Mark’s hand as he looks over his shoulder at the man. 

“Somethin I can do for you, boss?” Johnny walks up to them looking over the man. He had been observing the exchange from afar. He turns to look at Donghyuck.

Johnny lightly touches his shoulder and softly smiles at him. The younger returns the smile.

Johnny looks back at the man and Mark, he knew it was less than a second before the poor guy would get a glass shard in his eye if he didn’t step in.

“Get this fool out of here.” Mark speaks as he drinks what’s left in his glass before placing the glass down on the table next to them. 

Johnny grabs the man by the arm and forces him to walk to the door. Mark exhales before turning around to look at Donghyuck.

The younger’s eyes are wide and Mark can sense the younger’s uncertainty.

He brings a hand up to his cheek and dusts a speck of fallen glitter off his cheek. 

“It’s alright, you’re okay. Nothing’s happening we’re alright.” He softly speaks to him, he looks into his eyes to make sure he’s okay. 

The younger relaxes his shoulders before slowly nodding. 

He mixes a drink up for the younger at the bar and tilts his head to the side as he grabs his hand again and leads him to the outside garden. 

They walk out the glass doors and the noise around them cancels out.

Donghyuck stops in his place as he steps outside and looks at the illuminated garden dome filled with flowers and a bench in the center of the garden.

“Believe it or not my dad is actually really into plants. He had this built when I was younger so I could sit outside with him regardless of whether it rained or not, that and he always wanted to keep an eye on me.” 

Mark smiles as he speaks remembering how his younger self had reacted just like Hyuck when he first saw the clear igloo filled with flowers.

He nods his head to the dome and the younger excitedly smiles and follows him down the stone path.

Their fingers touch as they sit, both of them placing their hands on the bench.

Donghyuck closes his eyes and sighs in content. 

Mark looks over and studies his face. His eyelashes casting a shadow just below his eyes. The beauty marks on his cheek. The light glitter on his cheekbones.

Mark wants to tell him.

Wants to explain to him how much he’s in love with him.

Wants to show him how much he can love him.

From the first day he saw him, he wanted to be the one who handed him a bouquet of flowers after a performance.

He aches to tell him. 

And he feels like he has told him. 

Through subtle moments and simple replies, he feels like he has told him through a language that wasn’t spoken.

Mark looks down at his feet. 

The younger is looking up at the sky as Mark brings his head back up and looks at his profile. The boy feels his gaze and turns to catch his eyes. He bashfully smiles at him.

“You really like staring at me, huh?” He giggles as he brings his glass up to take a sip from his drink. 

Mark laughs to himself and licks his lips before shaking his head and looking down. 

“It’s just, something about you that’s hypnotizing.” Mark murmers barley high enough for the other to hear. 

Donghyuck looks at him as Mark lets his head hang low between his shoulders. He hesitates before grabbing the napkin from underneath his drink and wiping Mark’s cheek. 

He gently takes the faint lipstick stain off and balls the napkin putting it next to him. Mark smiles to himself and Donghyuck places his pinky over the other’s.

“Your dad isn’t just a clothing tailor is he?” He looks at Mark’s profile as he carefully speaks.

Mark shakes his head before sighing and looking to the boy.

“What me and Johnny do it’s...it’s just complicated.” Mark looks at Donghyuck, he tries to read his expression searching for any sign of fear.

The younger looks at him tentatively.

Mark pauses and looks to the floor kicking a pebble From underneath his feet before he continues.

“Our lives are the complete opposite, Hyuck. When I leave from that theater my world completely turns upside down,” he shakes his head slowly as he speaks, “The Mark you see in there is gone after I walk out those doors and you’ve seen it, that night at the interview.” He looks up at the boy.

Donghyuck looks away from him furrowing his eyebrows he searches for the right words.

After that night at the interview, his suspicions on Mark had been confirmed. He had left his boyfriend out cold yet he never heard about it and neither got in trouble. He knew Mark was a part of something big. 

And if he got off the hook just like that and got an interview for him as if it were something simple you can check off a shopping list then he was a part of something that Donghyuck wasn’t sure he was ready to get into.

“Did the same Mark from the theater visit Jaeho that night I told you about his calls?” He waits for Mark’s response but Mark never answers. 

Donghyuck looks to the boy next to him and watches as Mark gives him a sympathetic look before slowly shaking his head. Donghyuck bites his lower lip before slowly nodding and looking down to the floor.

Donghyuck pulls his finger away from Mark’s and puts his hand back in his lap. 

Mark closes his eyes.

“I can leave you alone if that’s what you wish. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, I respect you and your dedication.” Mark looks over at the boy.

The lights from the garden dome make the stones on his tunic reflect and illuminate his face in a golden tone. Mark’s vision goes hazy as the boy turns around and looks at him in the eyes.

“Why did you save the ballet department? you have the money to invest into creating a new theater for Byeol or into something you’d like yet you focused on us, I’m sure someone else would of bought the department out in the end.” He shakes his head with confusion.

Mark’s heart skips a beat as he gathers his thoughts, his palms start to sweat. He inhales before he gulps opening his mouth to speak.

“Because I caught sight of a boy who looked like he came down straight from the heavens and I’m greedy and didn’t want to let him go.” He pauses and looks over at the boy with a sincere expression.

“Because I’m selfish and I wanted that boy to smile at me instead of someone else, even if I’m undeserving and was in no position to obligate him to look my way.”

Donghyuck looks at him with his lips parted and his eyes glossed over. He was surprised by the sudden confession. His heart began to beat three beats too quick and he closes his mouth looking away from Mark.

He takes everything in before slowly nodding his head. 

He knew their late night theater talks meant more than just ‘a simple hangout’.

He knew their lingering touches meant more than just an accidental touch.

And he knew Mark knew that he lied about not remembering that late night and the drive after the masquerade.

You don’t stop by their practice room and playfully distract them so they only pay attention to you.

You don’t beat their boyfriend up and put a gun to their head exclaiming how much you’d worship the other if you were together.

You don’t just tell someone you want them and look at their lips everytime they speak hoping you can feel them against yours.

It’s just not something friends do.

Donghyuck looks to the igloo’s exit that’s illuminated with small lights.

“Well that was very ambiguous of him.”

He looks back at Mark before he looks back down to his feet.

They sit in silence. 

The younger swings his feet slowly as they dangle from the bench, he bumps his foot with the older’s before putting it over his foot stopping the motion.

Mark looks down at their legs and his shoulders relax.

They both look up at the sky.

Mark feels a weight lift off his shoulders.

It was out in the air now. Can’t take it back now.

He hears the younger inhale before he speaks.

“Teach me to shoot a gun?” he curiously tilts his head to the side.

Mark furrows his eyebrows, confused as to what he just heard.

“Teach you to what?” He was perplexed by the sudden request, did the other not catch his confession?

He watches the boy raise his eyebrows before he reaches for Mark’s waist and goes underneath the older’s blazer reaching behind his back to grab Mark’s gun. 

Mark jumps at the sudden action.

He watches the younger pull the gun in front of him to look at it before waving it at Mark. Mark reaches for it, but Donghyuck pulls away and teasingly waves it in the air away from Mark.

Well this was...unexpected?

Mark nervously laughs at the boy and reaches for the gun again. 

“Hyuck, be careful it’s loaded, give it to me.” He grabs Donghyuck’s wrist and takes the gun away as the boy giggles. 

He looks at him and shakes his head laughing at the turn of events.

“You’re strange you know that? I just confessed to you that you were the reason for my impulsive ballet department buying and you,” he laughs before bringing the gun up between them “ you literally only care about learning to shoot a gun?” He looks at Donghyuck as if he’s lost it. 

The younger purses his lips thinking about it before nodding his head bursting into a laughing fit as Mark shakes his head smiling to himself as he looks up to the sky.

The boy’s insanse.

He turns to look at him and playfully shoves his arm, “Stop laughing I was serious.” Mark chuckles and watches the boy bend over as he laughs.

Mark grins to himself before deciding fuck it. 

He stands up and holds his hand out for the other to grab and continues to grin to himself as the boy interlocks their fingers. 

The dancer looks up at him and swings their hands as he smiles.

“So...you’ll show me?” 

His smile is sweet and voice so innocent, Mark is surprised he hasn’t leaned over and kissed him by now.

Mark doesn’t reply and instead grins as he tugs his hand.

He runs to the igloos exit and hears the boy laugh behind him. He accidentally hits his liquor glass with his foot as he stands causing it to break on the granite flooring. 

Mark’s shoulders come up at the sound of the glass breaking before he turns to see Hyuck cover his mouth with his hand to muffle the laugh. 

Mark shakes his head laughing before dragging the boy out.

They run across the garden avoiding the sprinklers that have gone off and continue to run until they reach a garage. Mark lets go of his hand as he puts in a passcode and opens the door walking in.

Donghyuck knew Mark and his dad were loaded, but not this loaded.

“Holy shit, you have your own private shooting range?” Donghyuck walks forward looking at the glass on the wall that contained various guns. Mark pushes himself up on to one of the counters and shrugs.

“It’s my dad’s, but yeah he lets us come in every once and a while and polish our aim.” He grins at the boy as he watches him lean forward on the counter to look at the guns closer.

“Player two, choose your weapon.” Mark says as he pushes the boy’s shoulder playfully, bringing his legs up to spin on the counter to get onto the other side.

He ends up choosing a simple pistol and honestly Mark would prefer he starts off easy.

He leads him to stand behind the barriers made for shooting before shooting a couple rounds to show him the recoil on it.

Donghyuck whistles as he watches the other shoot perfectly into the center of the target.

When he runs out of ammo Mark sets the gun down and steps back turning to Donghyuck as he grins.

Donghyuck slow claps.

“Impressive and hot at the same time.” He says as he smirks up at Mark walking forward to reach for the gun. Mark laughs and extends his arms out to welcome the other to his spot.

Donghyuck loads the gun following Mark’s instructions then brings it up to look down the barrel. 

“Go easy, the recoil can tug you back.” Mark says as he steps up behind the younger and puts his chest to the other’s back reaching forward to steady his hand on the gun.

Donghyuck’s breathe hitches at the touch.

He can feel Mark’s breathe on his neck as he exhales and instructs him to pull the trigger.

The gun shoots and pushes him back slightly, the energy stopping as Mark holds him in place with his arm around his middle.

Mark shrugs his shoulder as he pulls away sliding his hand off his waist.

“That was actually not that bad for a first try.” He grins as he watches the boy examine the gun in his hand.

“Who would of thought?” He replies smiling at Mark.

For fucking sure not me, Mark thinks.

He watches the younger shoot a couple more times before he turns around and looks at Mark.

“So, you and Johnny come here to practice shooting...styrofoam manikan’s I assume?” He squints an eye close as he looks at Mark smiling playfully.

Mark grins at him amusingly and nods his head.

“Yeah, never know when a styrofoam manikan will be acting out and need to be put in place.” He says laughing slightly at the euphemism.

Donghyuck beams amusingly at the older as he plays along. He nods his head and leans back on the barrier seperating them from the shooting range.

He knew Mark was capable of doing dirty work. No regular theater department owner carries a gun hidden in the back of their blazer and can knock someone out with a punch.

He knew Johnny kept his daughter in the public theater to help her live a normal life, but their life was never normal. Johnny had secretly hired men to gaurd his daughter at the theater, had seen them meet up with Johnny after practice.

And he knew Mark’s name was thrown around a lot in the streets. 

He had people who were devoted to working for him and protecting him and he knew that there was just as much people who were ready to put him six feet under.

“You know, I don’t think many ballerino’s can shoot a gun as enticing as you make it look.” 

Mark slowly walks up to the younger and nods his head as the other feigns a surprised expression.

“Is that so?” He asks teasingly.

Mark smirks and grabs the gun from his hand switching the safety on.

The dancer looks over at him and licks his lips before putting his hands behind him to push himself up on the barrier.

Mark places the gun next to him and places his hands on either side of the younger trapping him in place.

“And how many “ballerino’s” do you know exactly, that can shoot guns to make that statement?” Donghyuck slyly asks as he looks down at the older’s hands on either side of his legs on the table. 

He spreads his legs open for Mark to slide in between them.

Mark pretends to think tilting his head as he places himself in between the younger’s thighs.

Donghyuck snorts at him and waits for his reply.

“About a few, none like you though. You’re  
top tier.” He licks his lips and looks at the younger’s lips before looking up to his eyes.

The younger watches his movements before laughing to himself as he shakes his head and looks down at the gun.

He picks it up and brings it up to look at it.

Mark watches him and starts to explain how he first learned to shoot a gun just like that one.

“It’s small in size, but can definitely be just as deadly as the bigger ones.” 

Mark keeps his gaze on the younger as he studies the gun.

The dancer glides his slender finger across the barrel and over the safety latch. 

Mark watches him, biting his lower lip as the younger’s fingers contrasts greatly with the matte black of the gun.

His skin is golden just like honey.

He watches as the younger brings the gun up to his face, finger on the trigger, when suddenly he sticks his tongue out.

Mark’s breath hitches as he watches.

The younger brings the gun to his mouth and licks a strip of the gun all while maintaining eye contact.

Mark gulps.

“Hyuck” he whispers, his voice uneasy. 

The younger pulls the gun back and leans his head forward on to Mark’s shoulder. 

“Can definitely be just as deadly.”  
He repeats the older’s phrase back into his shoulder.

Mark feels a chill run down his spine as the younger speaks, He brings his hands up to the younger’s thighs.

The material of his outfit feels soft against his skin.

Donghyuck moves the gun up to Mark’s chest, the muzzle pushing into the center, before he pushes himself off Mark’s shoulder.

He stares at the older, both of their eyes focused on each other.

He slowly starts to move the gun down Mark’s chest and Mark can feel his breathing pick up as the gun goes lower.

He reaches the top of his belt before going lower and pressing the muzzle in.

They both look at each other, the older gulping at the sudden action.

“Boom.”

The younger smirks as he speaks before pulling the gun back and kissing it on the side of the barrel. 

Mark’s heart is beating a thousand miles per hour and he honestly can’t believe how hot the younger looks in front of him with a gun.

He licks his lips before reaching for Donghyuck’s hand and brings the gun up to his lips.

Mark kisses the other side of the gun before putting it back on his chest.

His heart thumps against the muzzle.

“I want to be yours, Hyuck.” 

Mark’s voice is deep and raw and his eyes never leave the youngers as he speaks. Sounds like he’s been desperately pleading for the longest. He feels hungry for the dancer’s attention.

Mark’s never felt this vulnerable. 

Hundreds want to put a bullet through the mob bosses’ brains yet here he is, in between a ballet dancer’s thighs practically begging for him to take over him as he holds a gun to his chest.

It would be simple for the younger to switch the safety off and pull the trigger and burst his heart.

And it’s so crazy how the younger can flip a switch inside him. He smiles at Mark, an innocent smile as if he didn’t have a nine millimeter digging into his chest.

“I know.” He whispers into Mark’s lips as he teasingly leans forward, their lips ghost over one another.

He drops the gun to his thigh and slides it between his own legs. He rolls his hips into the gun between his legs, closing his eyes as he leans back slightly . Mark grabs on to his waist so he won’t fall and watches as he throws his head back.

A small whimper leaves his mouth as he continues to rub against the gun. Mark’s throat becomes dry at the scene. He brings one hand up from behind his waist up to the back of his neck and watches as the younger opens his eyes and smirks.

Mark takes it as an invitation and leans forward to kiss at his neck. He can feel the vibrations from the noises the younger makes and Mark honestly thinks it’s the hottest thing. 

He leaves wet kisses all down his neck and the younger grabs on to the gun as he grinds into it, his legs spreading even more. Mark exhales heavily against the youngers neck and he looks down to see the younger grabbing on to the gun desperately.

He lets go of his nape and grips his lower back tigher as the dancer arches his back and leans all the way down on the counter. His head falls back off the table and he can see the target Mark shot upside down.

Mark runs his other hand up the dancer’s thigh, stopping where the gun is at. He puts his hand over the younger’s and he pushes his hand off to hold the gun for him. 

Mark is in awe at the boy in front of him. The dancer throws his arms back and his body withers on the table. Mark can see his ribs stick out through his shirt and his erratic breathing.

“Mark” he moans out in a sweet voice as he reaches his hand back down and grabs Mark’s hand on the gun, taking his hand off it and putting the gun off to the side.

He pulls himself back up and makes eye contact with Mark. He can see his pupils are blown. Donghyuck gives him a lazy smile before reaching for Mark’s face.

Mark tilts his head into the touch and closses his eyes. 

He leans forward and Mark can feel his breathe on his face.

Donghyuck places a gentle kiss on the corner of Mark’s lips. 

He litters small kisses all over Mark’s cheek. He moves up and kisses his cheekbones. His body scoots forward as he rolls his hips on to Mark. Mark’s hand falls to his lower back tugging him closer.

“Let me be yours.” Mark whispers into his neck as he kisses sloppily down the younger’s neck. 

Donghyuck tilts his head up and closes his eyes, his free hand splays over Mark’s back. He whines out in ecstasy as Mark nibbles lightly over his pulse. He wraps his legs around Mark and gasps when Mark grabs his thighs to support him up.

He arches his back and looks down at Mark, eyes glazed, he smiles at him.

Mark looks at him, he’s speechless at his beauty. He wants to kiss the younger and never let him go. Feels his body ache for more contact. Wants to become one.

“I’m crazy for you, Hyuck.” 

He closes his eyes, his heart about to leap out his chest.

Donghyuck leans his forhead down on to Mark’s and smiles as he closes his eyes.

“Take me for a ride?”

Mark opens his eyes, brings his hand up to the younger’s face tracing his lips with his thumb.

The dancer parts his lips and Mark looks at him before dropping his gaze down to his mouth.

“Anything you want.”

He pushes his thumb down on to the younger’s bottom lip before he leans forward and leaves an open mouthed kiss on the younger’s cheek. It makes a wet sound as he pulls back and Donghyuck smiles at him.

The dancer grabs his hand and kisses the pad of his thumb before wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Mark grabs him by the waist and helps him jump off the counter.

The older nods to the gun on the counter and Donghyuck reaches for it handing it to Mark. Mark puts it back into his open palm and closes it.

“It’s yours, be safe with it.” Mark says as he looks at the younger.

“I’ll always be safe with you.” 

Mark smiles at the reply. He reaches for his head and brings it to his lips to kiss him on his temple.

“Stay by my side from here on out.” It comes off more as a plea than a statement. 

He reaches his hand out and interlocks their hands together.

Every car ride was a magical to Mark, but this one was different. He couldn’t describe what he felt when he drove them through a tunnel and put the windows down and watched the younger sit on the ledge hanging his upper body out as he closed his eyes. 

Invincible maybe.

Mark smiled to himself as he pushed down further into the pedal watching the number go up higher on his speedometer.

He wondered if maybe they went fast enough, that when they got through the orher end of the tunnel they would disappear into a new world.

And as he heard the younger yell in excitement at the speed, he couldn’t help but hope it did happen. 

And when Mark pulled over on to the side of the road because he couldn’t contain the emotion he felt. The boy was just as eager to reciprocate. 

Mark had gotten out of the car and walked over to the younger’s side opening it and putting his hand out.

He helped him out and cupped his face before asking,

“Can I?” 

To which Donghyuck nodded and he met Mark in the middle as their lips finally touched. 

It was deep and messy and Mark has been wanting this for almost a year. Had longed for the younger.

Donghyuck tasted just as sweet as he had imagined. He loved everything about him.

Mark drops a hand down to his lower back and pushes him against the car door passionately kissing him like his life depended on it. 

Donghyuck smiles into the kiss.

Mark reaches behind them and opens the backseat door and pulls back from the kiss. He nods to the backseat and Donghyuck nods at him.

Mark gets in first and watches as the younger crawls up on him. It’s cramped and the seats hurt Mark’s back but he isn’t complaining. Not when he sees the younger straddle his groin and press down into him. Mark runs his hands up his thighs and up to his chest. He tugs at his shirt and helps the younger pull it off. 

He pulls Donghyuck down to kiss him and grabs him by his ass as he helps him grind down into him. Mark moans out into his mouth. The younger starts to unbutton Mark’s shirt and kisses down his tattoo once it’s undone. 

Mark teasingly runs his fingers down the younger’s back until they hit the top of his pants. He slips his hands underneath and grabs a handful of the younger. 

Donghyuck moans into Mark’s mouth as Mark pushes his pants down along with his briefs. They manage to take them off his legs in the cramped backseat.

The younger starts to leak and Mark runs his hand up to his chest pinching the younger’s nipples watching amazed as it elicites a quick reaction. He squirms on top of Mark. Donghyuck throws his head back and arches his back. He puts his hands back on Mark’s legs to hold himself up as he leans back with his eyes closed. 

Loving the reaction, Mark twists the younger’s nipples and watches his dick twitch. The tip shiny with pre-cum. Donghyuck starts to needily gyrate his hips on Mark’s lap. 

Mark takes the sight in. Can’t believe he’s lucky enough to watch the other fall apart on him by a simple touch. Makes him jealous that someone else has had him like this before him.

He grips his waist and pulls the younger forward. Donghyuck puts his hands up on the car ceiling to steady himself and scoots forward trapping Mark’s head between his thighs. He holds himself up and keeps one hand on the ceiling and the other in Mark’s hair as he throws his head back. 

“Hyuck, you’re perfect. Everything about you, you make me lose my mind.” Mark speaks into his skin as he sucks on his inner thighs leaving wet kisses. 

Donghyuck whimpers at the sensation and struggles to hold himself up, his thighs tremble threatening to give out. Mark grips his waist and guides him down on to his mouth. His tongue teases at the rim before sliding in. 

Donghyuck moans at the sensation and unconsciously squeezes his thighs together on Mark’s head. His precum pools and starts to drip on to the door handle. 

Wet noises fill the car as Mark slurps and tongue fucks the younger. Donghyuck starts to bounce on him slightly wanting to go further into him. 

His moans get louder and Mark grabs on to his thighs tightening his grip. Donghyuck grips Mark’s hair with his fingers and holds him in place as he feels the heat pool in his stomach. He yells out Mark’s name as he gyrates his hips.

The window gets splattered with his cum as his dick twitches with the release. The younger falls forward, his cheek against the car window. Mark hums as he kisses his thighs and looks up at the younger.

Donghyuck smiles down at him, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. 

He helps the younger push himself back up and scoot down his chest. He sits on his stomach and Mark watches his chest rise and fall. 

“You’re like, so my type.” Mark murmers to him as he lazily looks up to him.

The younger blushes and covers his face with his arm. Mark smiles at him and he tilts his head back to look at the car window. He sees it splattered with cum as it starts to slide down the glass. 

“Made a small mess, huh Hyuck” he says teasingly. 

Donghyuck shyly looks down to Mark chest and murmers a small sorry. Mark shakes his head and grabs his hand moving it up the window catching some of the cum that’s falling. He brings Donghyuck’s finger to his mouth and cleans it off as he sucks on his finger.

Unbelievable, Donghyuck thought.

It might of almost been 2am, and it might of been illegal to even park on the side of the road of where they did let alone go wild in the backseat, but they made out in the backseat of Mark’s car like they wouldn’t get the chance to do so ever again.

And maybe they whispered small confessions to each other through the kisses.

Maybe Donghyuck whispered he wanted to be his as well. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*ﾟ▽ﾟ*･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Donghyuck was quick to adapt to Mark’s  
life. He made the younger take self defense classes just in case and gave him the run down of what to do im case of an emergency. There wasn’t a thing the boy was bad at.  
He was good at shooting, great at close combat and even better at giving puppy dog eyes.

Maybe it was because he was younger than most of them, but Everyone loved him and always looked out for him. He got along well with their paramedic, even picked up a few things. After a week he had learned how to stitch up a wound.

And so one night when Mark showed up with a few of his associates with bruises and wounds here and there Donghyuck was quick to hop off the table he was sitting on and helped take care of his injuries meanwhile the paramedic helped the rest.

His touch was gentle, always had been.

First, he’d light Mark’s cigarette, he knew the older preferred smoking when getting his injuries looked at. It helped relax him. 

Then he’d kiss his cheek before he would carefully unbutton Mark’s shirt and clean the area just below his rib. With a steady hand he’d stitch up the small wound like he was taught. Afterwards he’d lightly tap him on his knee and help him off the counter.

The other’s would always complain and say ‘How come we don’t get kisses after having our asses’ handed’ and Mark would choke out a laugh as he put his arm over the younger’s shoulder for support, wincing as the stitches and hits were still fresh. 

The younger would turn around and wink at them before helping Mark out the room. He’d walk him into his office where he’d sit on his lap in his big throne and make out with him to make it hurt less.

Mark never had him be involved in any of their dirty business. He would always try his best to keep his work seperate from Donghyuck’s life. Sure he would hang around their base, but he mostly helped Mark with paperwork and helped him  
arrange meetings. 

Mark knew if things ever hit the fan though, the boy could take over the fort for a while.

He had been followed by one of their rivals to their base one day. Donghyuck had a an eye for these things, had noticed them following before they noticed he was leading them. So he called up Johnny and told him what was happening. He diverted them away from their base and took his gun out from the console.

When he saw Johnny’s car pull up beside him they drove to an empty alleyway where Donghyuck spun his car to the side to block the other side of the alley. 

He was quick to shoot their tires as they stopped behind Johnny’s car and him and the older handled the situation.

Mark was worried at first, was afraid he had been exposed to the darker side of things. Had wanted to put him out in their hideout for a couple days to keep him safe, but Donghyuck reassured him that he was okay and so Mark relaxed.

Donghyuck wanted to keep dancing however, so he kept working at the theater. That was until he could attend the institute he had gotten into, they were yet to assign him a location to study at. Yet he wanted to be treated the same as before and so he kept his same position at the theater and worked hard to move up.

Mark continued to stop by his practice room even if it were quick and drop off sweets giving him a kiss on the cheek each time. 

They would walk down the theater with their pinky’s interlocked and bump into each other’s shoulder as they giggled amongst themselves about a joke.

And when the theater had an auction event to help create after school programs for the kids who couldn’t access the theater, Mark invited all his members to which they bid on everything. 

Everything except one thing.

Mr. Sun’s one on one dance practice 

Mark had stood up after letting a few people bid, a bit of an asshole move, but there was no way in hell anyone else would get that one on one.

And so he stood up and smirked as he yelled five hundred thousand dollars, the exact amount they needed to reach their goal.

Donghyuck had shyly looked down as he heard the older yell out his amount, but he knew Mark wouldn’t let anyone else bid for him.

Once the younger moved in with him, Mark built a huge practice room for him. He had walls full of mirrors and everything he could ever need to continue his dancing. The younger insisted on helping him pay for it, but Mark denied and kissed his cheek saying, ‘Anything for you.’

He introduced the younger to his father after offically dating him for a couple of months and Mark’s dad was quick to take a liking for him. He welcomed him into the family and tugged Mark to the side warning him to keep him protected. 

Mark knew he had to be extra careful now that he had the boy beside him twenty four seven.

Every night before bed he’d check all the doors and windows in the house before locking their room and putting a gun underneath his pillow. Donghyuck would always cuddle up to his side and lay his head on his chest and it relaxed Mark enough to get a few hours of sleep.

There were times where Mark couldn’t be home, had to work all night and sometimes couldn’t be home for days because he’d rather not involve Donghyuck in overseas businesses. He worried, but he knew the younger would be cautious.

He left a gaurd outside his house anyways and they always kept an eye out for Donghyuck.

Mark never knew it, but Donghyuck would hide a holster on his thigh with a knife just in case he ever needed it when Mark wasn’t around. He knew that if he told Mark then he would assume he didn’t feel safe and he didn’t want the older to worry.

Mark would take him with him to the dinner parties and would always get a new customized black suit for the younger, he never let him wear the same thing twice.

Donghyuck would greet everyone and would always leave everyone mesmerized by his presence. He was charming and every word that fell out his mouth was sweet like honey. They all wanted to talk with Donghyuck, wanted to meet Mark’s muse. 

Everything about Donghyuck was perfect.

Especially his high pitched voice that yelled out for Mark when he was close to reaching the high he was chasing while Mark bounced him on his lap in the bathroom of a ballroom dinner party.

He had caught Mark’s eye and knew he wanted to be his ever since.

It was too good to be true however, their love story that evolved into everything Mark had imagined. Mark knew that in his line of business things always came full circle. It was just a matter of when it would happen.

It was a Sunday morning when Mark walked into the practice room once he got home from an oversees job. He saw the younger stretching on the floor. He leaned on the door frame and knocked on the wall.

“So, when am I getting that one on one with teacher Sun?” He asked smugly. The younger lifted his head up and looked at him with a smile.

“You’re home.”

Home.

Home to Mark was his office where he was locked away from the outside, where only Johnny would occasionally sleep on the floor with him because sometimes Mark was scared of getting killed if he slept anywhere else but there.

Home was never truly a physical place. 

This house that he was in, he never considered it home.

But looking at Donghyuck look back at him eyes beaming with love and surprise, the necklace he gave him months ago still around his neck, he knew home was now anywhere the younger was at.

Donghyuck ran to hug Mark and kiss him on the cheek. He grabs Mark’s hand and leads him to the front.

“C’mon and start stretching.” He replies nodding his head to the bar.

Mark was horrible, he struggled to follow along and goofed around a lot. The younger laughed at his failed attempts of doing splits even after he told Mark it wasn’t necessary of him to do.

“It might be your fault,” Mark had said reaching for the boy’s hand. Donghyuck scoffed and gave him his hand. “And why exactly is it my fault you suck at stretching?” He looked at Mark amused.

“I can’t concentrate because I have a crush on my teacher.”

Donghyuck laughed and let the older pull him closer, he wrapped his arms around his neck as the older wrapped his arms around his waist, their forheads touching.

“You’re my type.” Mark whispered as he ghosted his lips over the younger’s.

Donghyuck smiled and closed his eyes.

There he goes again.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Mark asked as he swayed them side to side.

Donghyuck giggled and opened his eyes to look at the older. He nodded his head yes.

Mark smacked his lips together faking disappointment, he smiles at him and reaches a hand up to push a strand of hair behind Donghyuck’s ear.

“How much for a date?” He asks as he leans his head down into the crook of the younger’s neck as he sways their bodies.

Donghyuck giggles again and tightens his arms around his neck. 

“One milion.” his pitch raises as he teases Mark.

Mark smiles into his neck.

“Sold.” He replies as leaves a small kiss on his neck pulling back to look at him.

They sway in silence, both of them looking into each other’s eyes until Mark looks away. He looks down to his feet.

Donghyuck’s smile falters as he sees the older’s expression become hesitant.

He loosens his grip around his neck and puts his hands on Mark’s chest.

“Hey, you okay?” He whispers to Mark trying to catch his gaze.

Mark licks his lips before looking back at Donghyuck.

“Hyuck, I’m...in love with you.” 

He sets his hand on the younger’s waist rubbing his hip bone with his thumb.

A smile starts to tug at the younger’s lips.

“And I know that my life is crazy and that I can’t promise to keep you out of danger, but I will dedicate my life to you. I will protect you with every inch of my body. From the first day I saw you, I fell in love. You caught my eye and,” he takes a deep breath as he looks back down. 

Donghyuck smiles softly and waits for him to gather his thoughts.

“And I though about you every day, and I still do, but back then all I could think about was how I wanted to be the one to take you home.”

He looks back up at the younger with innocent eyes. 

Donghyuck breathes in before he reaches for Mark’s cheek caressing his face before he speaks.

“Mark that day I met you in the hallway I thought you were so full of shit.” Donghyuck laughs and causes Mark to snort and hit his waist playfully.

“But when you would go out of your way and talk to me and stay late with me to keep me company, I started to realize that your heart was full of love. My heart would skip a beat everytime you would stop by my practice room. I would wait for you to stop by, sometimes I’d even make lessons longer, those poor kids.” He chuckles and bites his lower lip before speaking again.

“I would get so nervous and I didn’t know why. Especially because I never felt like that with Jaeho. And when you would offer to take me home I always wanted to say yes, but I just couldn’t.” The younger lets his hand drop from his cheek as he reaches for Marks hand to intertwine their fingers.

“But that night you took me home after you knocked the shit out of Jaeho, it was...I don’t know,” he shakes his head and looks around searching for words, “it felt so right. Everything felt right with you. Your soft touch as you buttoned my shirt, Your hand on my waist at the dinner party, your hug after I got another opportunity at an interview, your subtle touches and glances as we both reached for the floor button on the elevator. Everything.”

Mark smiles up at the boy, his heart beating out his chest. Donghyuck squeezes his hand.

“Mark, I wore glitter on my cheekbones almost every day just for you, hoping you’d stop by the practice room and compliment me like you always did.” The younger chokes out a laugh as he remembers applying glitter to his cheekbones even when he was running late even if it were subtle.

Mark laughs with him and murmers a small ‘I loved it’ before bringing his hand up from his hip to his cheek. 

“I think I’m the one that’s in love here, Mark.” He says chuckling as he smiles at the older. 

Mark’s smile tugs from ear to ear as he brings the younger in for a hug and sighs into it.

“It was bullshit, you know?” Mark says into the younger’s embrace. 

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows. 

“What was?” His voice gets muffled by Mark’s shoulder against his cheek.

“I never had to do anything on your practice floor, I would croutch down and run back to the elevator once I dropped you off at your door so you wouldn’t see me through the glass window.” Mark starts to laugh his grip loosening the hug.

Donghyuck grins to himself and watches Mark pull away from the hug as laughter takes over his body. 

“You’re so dumb, Mark Lee.” He playfully pushes Mark who’s now bent over laughing and starts to laugh with him. 

He watches him fall to the ground laughing, a smile sits on his face.

“I even hit my head with the doorknob once while trying to duck down because you turned around to grab something from your bag.” He says gasping for air as he laughs uncontrollably.

“Oh my god Mark, you’re so embarrassing.” Donghyuck says as he pushes Mark with his leg gently. 

Slowly Mark calms down and lays on the practice room floor his chest rising and falling with his eyes closed. He opens them and his eyes interlock with Donghyuck’s.

“I have been and always will be truly head over heels for you, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck smiles and falls down to the ground laying his head on Mark’s chest as he hugs him.

“I love you.”

Mark tightens his grip around his back and hugs the boy back kissing his head.

{OOP QUICK NOTE: This can very much be the ending to the fic! However, because I wish to continue, this will probably continue and end with an ambiguous finale SO choose your path and ty for reading this far! Carry on ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ }

A loud thud makes them jerk in place. 

Mark’s body tenses and he brings a finger up to his mouth to hush Donghyuck. He looks at the door and waits for another noise. He pushes Donghyuck off of him and stands up. 

Another bang rings out throughout the house from downstairs.

Mark’s eyes widen. He runs to where he placed his jacket and gun near the mirrors. He grabs Donghyuck’s hand and carefully walks to the door putting him behind him as he looks out the hallways checking both sides.

Mark runs down the hall to their bedroom and locks the door running to the bed to grab his other gun. Donghyuck stands frozen in place his eyes wide with fear. Mark hands the gun to the younger.

“Stay behind me, if for whatever reason we get seperated do as I told you and go through with our plan, okay?” Mark hurriedly runs to the window and moves the curtains with his gun. Cop cars litter the drive through.

“Shit.” 

He runs to the bed and slides a box from underneath. A bulletproof vest. He takes it out the box and hurries over to Donghyuck. He starts to put it over the younger.

“Mark, I don’t know if I can actually-“ donghyuck starts to stammer, Mark pauses and cups his cheeks, “It’s okay, we’ll be okay.” He kisses his cheek and runs to the door.

“Just follow my lead and move quick, if you step out the house without me, don’t wait for me I want you to run, okay?” 

Donghyuck shakes his head and Mark shakes his head back not accepting the younger’s response.

“Don’t, don’t do that to me. Promise me you’ll go.” Mark’s tone is firm. He looks at the younger and waits for his reponse.

Donghyuck slowly nods his head and looks to the door when another bang bounces off the walls.

It doesn’t make sense. Mark always covered his tracks, they had authorities under their hold, rivals rarely knew what the Lee family was up to, why were the cops suddenly busting down their door?

Mark puts his ear up to the door and hears small thuds. 

He turns to Donghyuck and tells him to stand behind him as he opens the door carefully. He checks the hallways.

Empty.

“Back to back, okay? Mark whispers to the younger.

He holds his breathe as he aims his gun and steps out. Donghyuck puts his back against Mark’s quickly as he slowly moves forward. 

“Keep your aim, take deep breathes.” Mark whispers to the other as they slowly walk down the hall.

They hear distant yelling from down below. Mark’s phone buzzes in his pants. He hesitates before quickly reaching down to check the screen.

‘Base got broken into, they took the cctv’s, watch out.’

Shit.

Mark singlehandedly types in a number and sends it. 

An SOS.

It was rarely used, but the members knew to act quick if they ever got it.

“They aren’t cops.” Mark whispers back to Donghyuck as he puts the phone up and continues to walk down the hallway. 

“What?” Donghyuck whispers back, fear in his voice. “What do we do?”

Mark thinks, best case scenario, they get out with minimal scratches, but it’s just him and Donghyuck. There was no way they would make it. He needed to get Hyuck to the back exit, the thing is they were probably already gaurding the door.

Something clinks on the marble floor as they reach the stairs followed by glass breaking. Mark’s eyes widen and he turns to shield Donghyuck. Smoke starts to quickly fill the space and bullets bounce off the walls.

Donghyuck gasps and grabs on to Mark’s chest. Mark ducks down with Donghyuck and leads them across the hallway trying to reach a room to shield in. 

The noise of glass shattering and furniture being tossed around fills the house.

Mark’s heart suddenly picks up, he feels the blood drain down his body. 

He feels uneasy, something wasn’t right. 

Another smoke grenade gets thrown and rolls down the hallway. Everything around him starts to sound as if he’s in a tunnel.

A sudden urgency shakes through his body. The bullets get closer. 

Mark pushes Donghyuck into the closest room closing the door. Just as he turns around he feels something hot on his shoulder. 

He hears a ringing noise in his ears.  
He turns to look down and sees red beginning to stain through his white button up.

He aims his gun and starts to shoot into the smoke that creeps into the hallway. Three men come out the smoke in full gear. They stop and point their guns at Mark.

So this was it.

This was when he finally reached full circle. Time to face what’s been waiting him.

Mark continues to shoot, but there is no use. His vision starts to get blurry. He feels his heart beat in his throat. His body starts to feel numb and the gun slips out of his grip. He tries to yell, but his mouth doesn’t move.

He collapses to the floor, his legs giving out. 

The men lower their guns and step over him. They open the door and Mark tries to yell, tries to let Hyuck know. His eyes start to close but he fights the urge. He sees the men carry Donghyuck out as he thrashes his body around kicking and screaming.

Mark can’t hear him. Can only see him. His vision becomes double and he tries to reach forward but his arm doesn’t move. 

He sees tears fall from the youngers eyes as he gets dragged out.

Mark blacks out.

“We’ve got the leader, no signs of the imports in his house either, must of hid them somewhere else. We’ll have to hit their international base. What we did find was his infamous ballet boyfriend. Might as well use him to our advantage. Till then lets keep Lee unconscious, don’t wanna kill him just yet, not until he tells us where we can find Yuta.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the mention of Mark and killing. His mouth is duct taped with his arms tied he sits in the back of a van with Mark laying on the ground, hands tied and shoulder bleeding. Two men sit in the back with them, guns pointing at him. He blinks the tears out of his eyes.

The light from outside suddenly disappears making him tense.

It’s pitch black. 

The van stops and the sound of doors shutting make him flinch. The back doors open and he can see they are inside a wharehouse that’s dimly lit. They grab Mark and throw his body on the ground, Donghyuck’s gasp gets stuck in his throat. His eyes shake as he watches the men reach forward to grab him.

They force him out the van and he can feel his thigh holester rub against his pants and he hopes it doesn’t form an outline. One of the men, the one who was speaking on the phone, walks forward to Donghyuck with a smirk. He touches his cheek making the younger move away.

He grins and cocks an eyebrow before ripping the duct tape off his mouth. 

Donghyuck hisses.

“Looks like you’re little boss boyfriend couldn’t keep you safe. He’s not that big and bad like they make him out to be.” He smirks and looks down to Mark on the ground.

“Luckily for you, yeah you,” he taps Donghyucks waist “You’ve caught my eye. I’ll spare you for a while, just don’t bore me.” He grabs Donghyuck by the waist and brings him close. He kisses his neck with open mouthed kisses. 

Donghyuck tries to squirm away. The man maliciously laughs into his neck as he pulls away.

“Do as I say and I’ll give you a good life. Forget about the little fantasy life you had with him,” he kicks Mark’s lifeless body “it’s my turn to have a little ballerina toy.” 

The man winks at him before he reaches his hand out to the men. They place a rag in his hand and Donghyuck’s eyes widen. 

He tries to back up but the man grabs him by the waist putting the rag to his nose. Donghyuck’s vision goes blurry before his body goes limp in the man’s hold.

He looks down at Mark before everything goes pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> Big OOF yeah okay so i was going to end the story after the cute I love you but like hey, my mind is over here thinking about thousands of ideas on how i can further this and like ???? Just a small heads up Mark isn’t dead the mans is just unconscious and so for the second part i will definitely dive into Mark’s background and the members within the mafia which surprise surprise will be the nct members lmaooo but,,, I didn’t know if i should end it but for now it’s the end. I will be working on the continuation but this took about a month so oof lmao ty for reading if you got this far tho :((( im not a gr8 writer and like character development was lacking but hhhhh just wanted to write this and get it out there oh whateva,,,feel free to tell me your favorite parts or the parts you didn’t like im always v v grateful for comments <3


End file.
